Its Been So Long
by Kat8790
Summary: Reba never married Brock. She married Terry and is happily married...or is she? What happens when she sees Brock again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba Holliway stretched her body from the tips of her fingers to the top of her toes. She groaned and shifted as she cuddled up to her sleeping husband Terry. She didn't really want to get up today. She was content with just sleeping here but she had a house to sell. She sighed as she watched her husband sleep. They have been married for twenty five years today and had one daughter named Kyra. She was everything Reba was, right down to the red hair and bad temper. Reba kissed her husband on his cheek and eased herself out of bed. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen that morning turning on the coffee pot.

Twenty five years gone. She smiled as she recalled their past together. They were dating for a few months when he had finally proposed one night after she had sang. She immediately said yes. She felt her relationship wasn't going anywhere and she was ready to break it off when he popped the question. It was a beautiful wedding and Reba felt very happy. Brock was Terry's best man and Lori Ann was Reba's maid of honor. They were happily married for three years, he continued with the bar and she would sing on Friday's and Saturday's. It was then she realized something was missing and she wanted a baby. They had tried for three years to have a baby until they were blessed with Kyra who was now eighteen and in her last year of high school. Reba was so proud of her baby girl.

Unfortunately Kyra was the only child they were blessed with. Shortly after having Kyra Reba discovered she was unable to have anymore children. She was all right with that because Kyra was the light of her life. Reba and Kyra were so close and Reba spoiled that girl rotten whenever she could, even after all these years she still loved to spoil her daughter. It seemed nothing could ever be wrong after Kyra was born. It wasn't until Reba took a job at a real estate company five years ago that things started going south between her and Terry. He complained she didn't have time for him anymore. Reba shook her head at his statements because that just wasn't true.

She made all the time in the world for him. For twenty years she waited on him. She cleaned his house, cooked his meals, and took care of their daughter. He was the one that didn't have the time. He was always at the bar. He was always trying to figure out a way to make more money. If she truly wanted to be honest with herself she hadn't been happy for twenty five years, since the day she married Terry. He was wonderful for the first few months but soon she began to see what it was like to be married to Terry. He left early in the morning to meet the deliveries and then he wouldn't get home until after two in the morning when the bar closed. It's been like that for twenty five years. She has been dealing with it for twenty five years she was sure she could deal with it for twenty five more, she hoped.

She sighed and set her coffee cup down as she shook the head of her memories. She glanced at the clock and it was seven o'clock. Kyra and Terry would be downstairs soon and they would want to have something to eat before they both had to leave. She quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit on a plate for each of them. She set them on the table and grabbed herself a bagel, realizing that about all she had time for this morning. She hardly ever had a nice breakfast that she fixed herself. She would be shocked to the core if Terry ever got up and made her something. She toasted her bagel and added some cream cheese to it before taking a pretty decent bite out of it.

She smiled when she saw her daughter walk downstairs, looking groggy. "Tired honey?"

Kyra nodded and sat down at the table mumbling a thank you when Reba set juice in front of her. "I was up late practicing some new music Bryce brought over and then I finished my project finally that's due today. I didn't get to bed until three when I heard dad coming in from work."

Reba nodded and sat down next to her daughter to finish her bagel. "I told you that music can wait. Now you know I have been supportive of you with pursuing your music career after high school but right now, during the week, school comes first." Kyra nodded and began to eat her breakfast her mother made her.

"Good morning." She heard someone grumble as they walked into the kitchen.

Reba gave her best smile to her husband and poured him a cup of coffee. "Good morning sweetie. I made you breakfast."

He took the coffee from her and shook his head. "Don't have time. I have a shipment coming in this morning."

Reba gave a frown. "Oh well…" she said turning around. She smiled sneakily as she went into the cupboard and pulled out a small box wrapped up. Reba smiled and quickly turned around while saying, "Happy…" She frowned when she saw the only other person in the kitchen was her daughter. "Anniversary." She grumbled, setting the gift on the counter. Reba sniffed a bit and downed the rest of her coffee. "Well, I'll be home a little later than usual tonight, honey. How about we order Chinese for dinner?"

Kyra nodded and watched as her mother set Terry's uneaten plate of food in the sink and set her coffee cup on the counter. "Have a good day mom." Reba smiled at her daughter before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running out the door. Kyra shook her head. She felt so bad for her mother. She knew her parents were having trouble. They have been like this for years. Her father was so oblivious to her mother's needs and feelings. Kyra didn't know why her mother put up with it. She hated…she didn't hate him really but she didn't appreciate the way her dad treated her mom. Her mom was something special. She would turn the world around for the both of them but he didn't care. He didn't even remember their anniversary. How could he be so selfish? Kyra quickly finished her meal and cleaned up the dishes for her mother. It was these small gestures that she knew her mom always appreciated. She then went upstairs to get ready for school.

Meanwhile on the way to work Reba let the tears fall. Her husband had snubbed her and forgotten their anniversary. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. She was miserable. She would do anything for him. Even sacrifice twenty five years of her life for him. She had to stay with Terry for Kyra's sake. What would it do to her if her parents divorced? Reba shook her head and didn't even know what she was thinking. She couldn't and wouldn't ever divorce Terry. She loved Terry very much. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reba spent the day trying to ignore and forget the snub she had received from her husband earlier that morning. She didn't know why she was so stunned and hurt earlier. It wasn't any different than the past five years. The past five years he would either forget their anniversary then remember it a week later or she would only get a mumble of a Happy Anniversary on the way to the coffee pot. She didn't know why it was different this time. Why she was so hurt by it now? Maybe she expected him to remember their 25th Anniversary at least. Twenty five years was a very long time. She just wondered how anyone forgot twenty five years of marriage or what was supposed to be the most important day of their life. Reba supposed she expected Terry to be different, to maybe wake up and realize he needed to change, before he lost her and maybe even his daughter.

Kyra and Terry were never truly close. The only thing they had in common was their blood, everything else Kyra was she got from Reba. Reba knew Kyra didn't hate her dad but she didn't appreciate the way her dad was while she was growing up. He was never present at anything Kyra was awarded or any other activities she played. She was an excellent student throughout her school career and one wall of her room was dedicated to all the awards she received for her accomplishments. Reba couldn't be more proud of her daughter and no matter how busy she was she always made time for her but it seemed to Reba, Terry barely even noticed he had a daughter. It wasn't that surprising considering she had to do so much convincing to even try for a baby. He wasn't even there in the hospital during her very long birth. Reba didn't understand Terry sometimes but she knew that Kyra and her dad needed to connect somehow, that's why she stayed with Terry. Kyra needed her father, even if he was a butt sometimes.

Reba arrived at their three bedroom home a little after five o'clock. She was somewhat excited because Terry had called her just before she left work, telling her he would be home early that night, seven o'clock to be exact. She figured Terry must have remembered and was going to surprise her with something wonderful. She needed to make it work with Terry and tonight might just be the night to do just that so she went shopping after work to get a something special for dinner and a little special 'somethin somethin' for after dinner or even skipping dinner and going straight for the 'somethin, somethin' if he preferred. Kyra had called earlier and said she was staying at a friend's house and that made it even better. There would be no child to interrupt their wonderful evening.

Reba was very giddy through the whole process of making dinner. This would be a great new start for them. She had set out their beautiful china set they received as a wedding gift but never used except at Christmas. She had perfectly cooked a three course gourmet meal and set two candles at the table. Everything had to be perfect so she dimmed the lights and decided to add more candles. After everything was perfectly set downstairs, she had gone upstairs to change quickly into the beautiful short black silk robe she had bought at Victoria's secret this afternoon. She wore nothing underneath and put her shoulder length hair up in a clip. She completed her look with just a few dabs of clear shiny lip gloss on her lips and mascara.

Once she was back downstairs she lit the candles she had put out and made sure the table looked perfect. She had just enough time before Terry would come home. She straightened any little thing that seemed to be out of place. She moved the plates in perfect order, lined up the candles just right, tested how much light complimented the atmosphere, and then lastly she checked herself in the mirror one last time before sitting herself down in a chair and crossing her long beautifully tanned legs. She made sure the chair was facing the back door where she knew Terry would come through.

She only had to wait a couple of minutes before she heard the car pull in the drive. She felt the pit of her stomach bubble in anticipation when she saw his shadow approach the door. She grinned when she saw him open the door. He seemed confused for a moment and then smiled when he saw her. "Hey…" he said walking towards her. She got up and walked to him slowly with a slight swing to her hips. "Why is it so dark in here?" he said a few seconds later. Reba stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. He then proceeded to the light switch and turned the little knob until the light was completely on. "That's better." He said grinning at her.

Reba still tried to smile. So he didn't like the lighting, she could deal with that. "I made dinner." She said pointing to the dish that was on the table.

He smiled and sat down at the table. "Wonderful…I'm starved." He immediately dug into the meal that she had slaved over. Reba felt she could take this. So he was hungry, people get hungry and she was sure he would need his energy later. "I have great news." He said smiling. Reba sat up straight. This was it. He was going to give her something important. Maybe he had received a good deal on a trip to Paris, her Paris. They had, or she had really, been saving any little money she could so they could take a second honeymoon trip together. "We're going on vacation!" Reba grinned widely and was ready to jump for joy. "You remember my buddy Brock? He was best man at my wedding. Anyway he is having a little get together and he invited us to his home in Houston. We leave in the morning."

Reba stared at Terry, her mouth parted a bit in shock. "What?" He continued to nod excitedly while shoving bits of food into his mouth. Reba watched as he ate like a pig and went on and on about the trip he had planned, without even consulting her first and she didn't like the fact that he referred to their wedding as his wedding. It may not seem like a big deal to some but to her it was everything. He just mentioned their wedding and yet he didn't get her a gift? Was going to Houston a gift? "Terry…" she said interrupting him for a moment. He looked at her with a look of excitement on his face and a small piece of chicken dangling from his lip. She tried to smile as best she could. "I can't get off work in this much of short notice and Kyra has school."

He waved it off and smiled like it was nothing. "I called your boss. He said you have a week vacation coming and not to worry about the clients, someone else will take them for you. He told me to tell you to enjoy your vacation and Kyra's school said they would be happy to keep all the work together she will have to make up when she gets back. Everything is fine, it's all set!" Reba couldn't believe this! He had called her boss and Kyra's school! This was unbelievable. She shook her head and grabbed her plate, taking it to the sink to clean it. She heard him sigh and set down his fork. "All right, what's wrong now? I thought you would be happy."

Reba turned sharply and glared at him. "How can I be happy? You make all these plans without me and I can't believe you called my boss!" she scoffed and turned back to the sink.

Terry got up and walked towards her, she didn't see him roll his eyes. "I thought this would be good for us."

Reba shook her head and Reba shrugged. "I wanted to save that vacation too."

"For what?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Reba turned around again. Her anger cup was filled to the max and was pouring over the sides by now. "I don't know Terry. Maybe a second honeymoon for us! For our 25th Anniversary which I am sure you forgot today or just didn't want to acknowledge! I come home thinking that you're actually doing something romantic for a change but it turns out that you coming home early was just about YOU, as usual! I made you a very lovely dinner which you just shoved in your mouth and didn't even bother to say thank you or compliment me on my tries. You didn't notice the candles or anything. You don't do anything remotely romantic for me anymore. You save you're charm for those drunks down at your bar and when was the last time you ever did something like this for me!" she said untying her robe and opening it to show him the big plans she had for them later that tonight.

Terry's eyes widened and his mouth, which was gapped open from shock as she yelled, turned into a sinister smirk. "Well, if I had known…" he said approaching her slowly.

Reba rolled her eyes and tied her robe back up. She held her hand up and pushed past him. "I don't think so. I'm going to bed." She then marched upstairs and slammed their bedroom door after entering it.

Reba laid herself down on the bed and pulled the pillow up to her. She wasn't going to cry. That was what she had to hold in. She had to hold in her tears. It was when she heard the bedroom door open that she completely sobered up and didn't feel the need to cry, at least not in front of Terry. She felt the bed shift and she felt him cuddle up to her back. She shook him off but he held on tight. "Honey…sweetheart…I'm sorry." He said trying to get her to give in. She knew what he wanted because she felt it on her back. "I didn't think after twenty five years we still needed to prove our love to each other by giving gifts." Reba rolled her eyes. He was just trying to get out of it. "I love you and I'm sorry." He began to kiss the back of her neck. She bit her lip and tried not to moan. She was still mad at him. He still continued. He knew exactly what to do to get her to give in. "I'm sorry! So Sorry!" he began to sing in a loud voice. Reba tried not to laugh but it didn't do any good, she laughed and giggled. "I really am sorry." He said caressing her face.

"Prove it." She said suggestively with sinister smirk of her own. He grinned and began to kiss his way down her neck.

Two minutes later…

Terry smiled and collapsed next to her on the bed, trying to catch his breath. She cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek. "That was wonderful darling." He mumbled and soon fell asleep.

Reba just lay there, unable to believe what just happened. That was the worst. She couldn't believe she actually let him touch her. She was supposed to be mad at him. She looked over to her sleeping husband and he still had a satisfied grin on his face. She felt the tear well up in her eyes and she grabbed her robe which was discarded on the floor. She pulled it over her curvy body and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned up against it. She stared off into space as she remembered what her husband had said. 'You remember my buddy Brock?' She remembered him all right.

_Flashback:_

Reba Mckinney smiled as she stared at the crowd of her boyfriend Terry's bar. She had just finished singing Terry's favorite song, So Far Away and the crowd was clapping for her. Her eyes caught Brock's, Terry's best friend, and he smiled at her while raising a beer bottle to her. She smiled right back and then headed off the stage. She walked over to Brock and ordered a beer before turning to him. "What did you think?"

He smiled that beautiful smile of his and replied, "Honey, you sing like an angel." He then kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks turned a beautiful rosy color and she prayed that he didn't notice. "Hey, don't let me see you do that again pal!" She heard a voice say behind them. She turned and smiled while rolling her eyes when she saw her boyfriend. He had a 'just kidding' smile on as he walked up to them. He kissed Reba lightly on the lips and wrapped an arm around her waist. "She's taken."

Brock just smiled and winked at her. "Well...I think she's had enough of you." He pushed Terry playfully out of the way and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's time she upgraded."

Terry couldn't hold back a smile but still stood tall and said in a booming voice said, "You wanna take this outside!"

"Let's go." Brock said walking towards the door.

Reba just shook her head and walked away. They always did that and she always thought they were stupid when they did it. She knew they were kidding of course but the way they acted sometimes was just dumb. Terry winked at her from a crossed the way and she gave him a strained smile. She suddenly felt like she needed air. She walked out of the bar and to the private beach that was behind the bar. She smiled and smelled the air. It was such a beautiful smell.

She heard footsteps which she thought were Terry's but she received the shock of her life when she turned and saw Brock walking towards her. She smiled a wide smile when she saw him. "Hey…the party is in there." She said pointing back to the bar.

He shrugged and smiled shyly. "I just thought you could use some company but if you don't want me here I'll just…"

"No…" she said smiling. "Stay. I could use the company."

She sat down on the cold sand and patted the sand next to her. He smiled and flopped down. They sat there in silence for a while. Brock couldn't help but sneak glances at her every now and then, he watched her long beautiful curly red hair fly away from her face in the gently breeze. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air to get a smell of her strawberry shampoo. "Brock?" he heard. He eyes flew open and he saw that she was staring at him with a confused look on her face. He smiled at her and shook his head.

Reba knew he was staring at her because she was sneaking looks at him too. She decided he looked really good in the moonlight. She couldn't control her pulse which was racing a mile a minute. She shivered when he had smiled at her. She surely did love his smile. "Are you cold?" he asked. Reba shook her head. She wasn't cold. To her, it was getting a little hot where she was sitting. "You're shaking." He said wrapping an arm around her. That didn't help her. Her heart was now beating so hard she was sure he could see it. Her breathing was becoming irregular and she turned to face him and realized he was inches away from her lips.

Brock couldn't help but wrap his arm around her when he thought she was cold. He was concerned. He soon realized that it wasn't such a good idea. His heart began racing and when he turned his head to look at her, he saw her soft pink lips, ready to be kissed. He decided to take a chance and he leaned in. As soon as Brock's lips landed on hers Reba felt a spark, a wildfire, and a volcano! She didn't pull back. She deepened the kiss and then he pushed her back onto the sand. Reba moaned against his lips.

Sometime later, Reba was lying in his arms, with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she had done, with Brock, out there, in the sand. It wasn't until he said those three precious words that she was brought back to reality. "I love you." He said in the sweetest voice.

Reba then quickly pushed him away and got dressed as quickly as possible. "What…what's wrong?" he asked.

Reba shook her head and stood. She then started walking back to the bar. "I can't do this…not to Terry." She walked back into the bar before Brock could stop her. The tears in her eyes were there and she stopped them as best she could. How could she do that? She loved Terry, didn't she?

She saw Terry at the bar and he smiled to her as he walked towards her. "Hey baby, where have you been? Come here." He said taking her up onstage. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the man on stage. Reba smiled at the crowd and then turned back quickly to Terry when she met Brock's eyes. "Everyone here knows Reba." He said gesturing towards her. She smiled politely and giggled bit as there was a few cat calls and whistles. They stopped when they saw Terry glare. He then smiled again and turned back to her. "Now, Reba and I have been dating for a little over a year now and I couldn't be happier." There were a few awe's from the audience when they heard that and Reba gave the best smile she could. "Now Reba…" he said never taking his eyes off her. "You know I love you more than my own life and I would do anything for you. I want to make all of our dreams come true together. Reba…" He paused and got down on one knee and pulled a velvet red box from his back pocket. "Will you please…be my wife?"

There were a few gasps and Reba saw the smiles. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared down at Terry who was grinning from ear to ear. Her lip started to quiver and she met Brock's eyes once more. She couldn't break Terry's heart. "Yes." She said barely above a whisper. Terry let out a whoop and then put the ring on her finger. He smiled when he saw her tears. He wiped them way and kissed her passionately before giving her a big hug. What he didn't know was that they weren't tears of happiness but of sadness.

End of Flashback

She couldn't break Terry's heart. Brock didn't love her and she didn't love him, she loved Terry. She still does. She just needs to stop trying to expect a lot from him and just take what he has to give. She didn't love Brock. She didn't love Brock. She…did not…love…Brock. Maybe if she said that to herself a few times she might actually believe it and it would come true.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the strange looking redheaded woman before her in the mirror a crossed from the door. She had bags under her eyes and her hair didn't have the same shine as it did a long time ago. She approached the mirror slowly and as she got closer to the mirror, the older and more worn out she looked. She was going to see Brock again, after twenty five years. She shook her head and stared at the ugly figure in the mirror. "What has become of you?" she asked the image. She then broke down in a fit of tears.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reba was up most of the night. She thought by packing for the trip tomorrow would keep her mind from Brock, it didn't. She didn't know why she thought about him so much. They spent one night together. That didn't mean she loved him. She loved Terry so much. They had twenty seven years together as friends, lovers, then husband and wife. You couldn't change all that. Besides she was sure Brock had moved on by now, of course he has, it's been twenty five years. He probably had a gorgeous wife and beautiful children. He was more than likely happier the way his life turned out than if anything happened between them. She still couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she would see him again. Would he even remember her? Could she look him in the face without thinking about their wonderful night together?

Reba had shaken these thoughts from her mind and decided to focus on her marriage to Terry. Maybe this trip would be good for her. Maybe when she saw Brock she would realize that what happened twenty five years ago was nothing but lust. She was sure of it. She had packed her bags and then moved on to Terry's and Kyra's bags. When that didn't take much time she looked for more things to do during the night. She tried sleeping but she felt so uncomfortable sleeping next to the man in her bed who was supposed to be her husband. She sat in the chair near her bed and just watched Terry sleep.

She wondered what happened with them. It seemed when they got married, the passion they had when they were dating was…gone. She glanced at his face and he still had the handsome face except for the few lines that were starting to show. There was grey starting to show at the temples of his hair which was starting to recede. His once six pack stomach was gone and was replaced with a slight gut. She watched his gut rise and fall then gurgle as it did so. She crutched her nose up. Where did their life go? Where did the passion go? When did their love life become two minutes?

Reba stayed up and watched the sun rise over the other houses. She smiled when the sun hit her face. It was so beautiful in the morning. When the sun would rise up over the houses it reminded her it was a new day, new start. She sometimes wished for a new life, new change in her husband but, sadly, it never happened. She felt trapped in between two choices she had to make, working things out with her husband or leaving. She always chose working things out and hoped things would become much better but it never happened and she was so afraid if she left him now she would be alone for the rest of her life. She was so afraid of being alone. She didn't know how to be alone. Would she survive all right? What would Kyra think if she left? What would her parents think? What would become of Terry? She had so many questions but she wasn't sure if she wanted to even find the answers.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the alarm going off next to where Terry was sleeping. She had forgotten to turn it off. He hated waking up so early in the morning. She ran quickly over and turned it off. She wasn't fast enough she guessed because she saw Terry groan and move in his sleep. He then opened one eye and sat up a bit, groggy. He looked around for a moment, not really knowing where he was and yawned a moment later. Even from where she was standing she could smell his morning breath. He turned to her and smiled. "Hey baby." He said, finally noticing her standing next to the bed. He quickly pulled her into his lap and kissed her before she could even protest. Reba almost threw up when his tongue forced its way into her mouth and she could taste his nasty morning breath. She pulled away and turned her head from him. "What's wrong? I thought a repeat of last night would be so great." He said trying to sound seductive but it only sounded gross and pigheaded to Reba.

She rolled her eyes and quickly got up. "Yeah, last night." She said with a slight scoff in her tone of voice. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth to try and brush away the taste of his tongue out of her mouth. She was gargling with mouth wash when her husband appeared in the doorway butt naked with a huge smile on his face. Reba clutched at her robe and wiped her mouth off. She approached the door and tried to move him out of the way. "Please move."

Terry didn't move. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body as close as he could. She felt his hold body. His sweaty pot-belly stomach pressed into hers and it disgusted her to no end. "Last night was a great night." Reba tried to turn but he only held onto her from behind and pulled her even closer, pressing himself into her back. "What is wrong with you this morning? Everything was perfect last night. Let's recreate it."

He began to kiss her neck the same way he did last night but this time it was different. She could still smell his morning breath and it was definitely a turn off. Plus, after what happened last night she wasn't sure if she even wanted him to touch her again. She pushed him away and quickly stepped out of the bathroom. "Take a cold shower Terry…" she said walking to the closet and pick out what she was going to wear on the trip. She paused and turned to him. He was still standing in the doorway. "And brush your teeth." She added quickly.

Terry scoffed and before slamming the door he said, "I guess the ice queen is in full force today huh."

Reba just ignored him. She didn't understand how he didn't understand her. He expected so much from her but she was only one person and she didn't know how much more she had to give before she just went crazy or did finally up and leave. She went through her clothes and picked out tan slacks and white blouse. When Terry finally got out of the bathroom she was able to take a shower and get ready for their long drive to Houston Texas.

"Why do I have to go?" Reba's daughter Kyra said when she arrived home an hour later. Reba was putting their suitcases in the car when Kyra pulled up. She had asked Reba what she was doing and Reba had to break it to her daughter that they were leaving…and that she was going to have to with them. "You do realize this is my last year of school? I can't miss a week! Senior year is an important year mom."

Reba nodded knowing her daughter was telling the truth. This was an important year for her daughter. She had just been filling out college applications and prepping for the SAT's and Reba was just starting to get well known in the real estate business and began taking on bigger clients. She didn't want to take off work now but Terry of course didn't understand or care about that. "Honey…" Reba said turning to her daughter after she had just put Kyra's bag in the trunk. "If I had a choice or vote in this we wouldn't be going."

Kyra shook her head. "Why do you do this? You are a grown woman. You don't have to listen to him. You don't ever stand up to that man!"

Reba looked at her daughter with an angry expression. "Excuse me? That man is your father, you show him some respect."

Kyra rolled her eyes and stomped toward the house. "I will gladly show him respect when he starts acting like a father!"

Reba put her head in her hands. She knew her daughter shouldn't be talking about Terry like that but she only spoke the truth. He never acted like a father or a husband. She sighed and put the last of the bags in the trunk. She closed it and put the snacks she had put together in the kitchen in the front of the car. As she was getting into the passenger seat she saw Kyra stomping out of the house, armed with her iPod and her very heavy looking book bag that would probably keep her busy the whole trip. Terry came out a short while later with a pillow and a book. Reba looked confused. "How are you going to read and drive?" she asked when she saw him.

He set the book in the backseat followed by the pillow. "Well, I thought you could drive first and I will take over eventually."

Reba sighed and got into the driver seat and she saw Kyra get in the front passenger seat. "Dad thought it would be better if we bonded." She then rolled her eyes, turned on her iPod, and buried her nose in a book.

Reba turned the car on and eased the car out of the driveway. It wasn't very long that Reba heard the snore of her husband who was spread out in the backseat. She shook her head. How did she get talked into this? After about three hours into the trip she was the only one awake. She would take a quick glance at her daughter from time to time. She seemed so engrossed in that book when she was reading it. It reminded Reba of herself, during her school days and college years she always had her nose in a book. It still amazed her how much her daughter was like her. She really didn't see Terry in her at all and for some reason Reba felt that it might be a good thing. She didn't know why it was a good thing but it was.

Reba finally saw a sign for a rest stop and she quickly changed lanes to make it down the drive. She put the car in park and got out stretching a bit. She smiled and leaned her head into the open window. "Hey sleepy heads, time to get up." Kyra groaned and sat up sleepy. "If you need to go to the bathroom now is the time to do it." She glanced at Terry who was still asleep. "Terry, wake up!" He shot up and he hit his head on the ceiling. Reba held back her laughter and walked to the rest room area. She was happy for the break, she was sure she would burst if she didn't get to a bathroom soon. She stood by the car as she waited for her family to come back. Kyra went back to her book when she came back. Terry came back a short while later, still yawning. "Are you ready to take over the next three hours?" Reba asked trying to hand over the keys.

Terry shook his head and got into the backseat again. "Drive for a little while longer. I'll take over soon." He fell asleep almost immediately and Reba threw her hands up in the air as she climbed back into the front seat.

"Door mat." She heard next to her.

Reba turned to her daughter and glared. "No more out of you." Kyra shrugged. Reba turned on the car and made her way back onto the expressway.

Reba made a couple of more stops before realizing her husband wasn't going to drive at all. She couldn't believe she had driven this long without a break. She was tired and was ready to take a nap herself. Her daughter offered to take over for her but Reba told her to just worry about studying the books she brought with her. Reba wanted the best for her daughter. She wanted her to have a great career. She didn't want her daughter to throw her life away. Reba didn't feel she threw her life away but she knew that she could have gone to a better college. She could have been a singer like she wanted to if she had the guts to take the chance. That's why she was also so supportive of Kyra's music. Reba wanted her daughter to go for her dreams.

The thought of Kyra actually making it made Reba smile and she knew her daughter would because she excelled in everything. That was probably the one difference Reba and Kyra had. Kyra was determined to live her life to the fullest, while Reba was a real estate agent whose marriage was falling into pieces. She felt the tears coming but she held them back. She wouldn't, not with her daughter in the car and not now when they were about to see an old friend. Reba was going to make this a good week, even if it killed her. Reba sighed and when her brain registered with the road she looked up and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the sign that said Houston, next five exits.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba had Kyra navigate the way to Brock's home in Houston by the directions he gave Terry. She could feel her stomach churning with nervousness as they got closer to his home. She was curious to know what he has been up to all these years but then again she also wanted to just turn around and return straight to her home. She hated Terry for setting up this trip but she also wanted to hug him because she wanted to see Brock after all these years. Her emotions were conflicting with each other since Terry told her they were going to Houston to see Brock. She wanted to see him but then again she didn't. She was sure she had moved on from Brock. It was just one night. How could it be affecting her like this?

Reba turned down the final street and she felt her hands slipping on the leather steering wheel caused by her hands sweating so badly. She checked the numbers and she felt her heart beat faster when she pulled up to the correct one. (Brock's house looks like Reba's house in the show.) Even though her daughter was sitting right next to her, she seemed miles away when she yelled at her dad to wake up. They both got out of the car and stretched while Reba sat there staring at the house. It was a beautiful home. He had done well for himself. Maybe he became the dentist that he always wanted. She let go of the steering wheel and grabbed a tissue that was in the middle of the seats to wipe her hands off. She tried controlling her breathing but it didn't help much when all she could think about was the man inside, the man that got away.

She shook her head and tried to shake away her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about another man when her husband of twenty five years was standing right outside the car. "Reba, get out of the car." She turned quickly out the window and her husband was just standing there, not even thinking of getting the bags out. Reba got out and her legs almost gave way because of being so numb. She had been driving way to long. She worked the kinks out and stretched her body as best she could and then went around to the trunk. She opened and grabbed her bag. "Honey, bring my bag up to the house will ya." Terry yelled as he made his way up to the door.

Reba clenched her hands tightly around her bag to prevent herself from exploding. Now was definitely not the time to get into an argument. "I'll help you mom." Reba smiled and Kyra took one of her dad's bags as well as her own. Despite Reba packing a bag for Terry earlier in the night he had gone and packed another one. That was another thing she hated about Terry since they were married. He always took longer in the bathroom, he was lazy, and he always took way more junk with him than he needed. They were only going to be there for a week. He didn't need two bags. She shut the trunk when they had gotten their stuff out and started towards the door.

Walking towards the door she saw someone poke their head through the curtains. Her stomach dropped when she saw a tall skinny drop dead gorgeous blonde open the door. (Guess who it is!) She watched as the woman smiled and brought Terry and Kyra into hugs as if they were old friends. Reba felt her face fall as she watched her family hug the gorgeous peppy woman in jeans and a tight blouse.

Reba looked down to her tan loose pants and plan white button down blouse, her hair was in a bun. She looked like the local librarian. Reba looked up just in time for the blonde woman to bring her into a hug. "Reba!" she said hugging her tightly. Reba eyes bugged out and she could barely breathe. Terry just stood there and chuckled. She finally let go and continued to give Reba a big smile. "Brock has told me so much about you I feel like I know you and don't you just look lovely…Brock sure did describe you right and that red hair...beautiful. Bock went to the store to pick up and few things. He will be back in a moment. Listen to me…here I am going on and on and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Barbara Jean Booker Hart."

Reba tried smiling as best she could and nodded. "Reba Holliway."

Barbara Jean smiled and took one of the bags Reba was carrying. "Here, let me help you with those." They walked to the door and Barbara Jean continued to talk. "When Brock told me that Terry said you guys were coming I was just so excited. Brock has told me about you for years and he has shown me pictures of you guys but I don't think those pictures do you justice." Reba continued to listen as best she could to this woman but all she could think about was the man behind that door.

Reba and Barbara Jean walked through the front door. The first thing Reba saw was a beautiful pregnant blonde girl holding a cute little blonde girl and she was talking with Kyra. Barbara Jean smiled and turned to the girl. "This Reba…" The blonde turned around. "Is my daughter Cheyenne and my granddaughter Elizabeth." (I know Barbara Jean isn't old enough to have Cheyenne as a daughter but for this story let's just pretend ok. I put Cheyenne with Barbara Jean because I always thought they were alike in so many ways.) Reba smiled and shook Cheyenne's hand and tried saying hello to Elizabeth but she buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

"You can say hi another time. I don't know why she is this shy. She is always such a peppy little girl." Cheyenne said. She smiled and Reba could definitely see the Barbara Jean in her. "My dad has told me and Van so much about you. Van is my husband. You will get to meet him later." Reba didn't say anything but just smiled.

Just as Reba was crossing by the stairs because Barbara Jean was leading her to the kitchen when two boys bounded down the stairs, the older boy chasing after the smaller boy. "Hey!" Barbara Jean yelled. They stopped suddenly. The older boy had the younger one by the back of his shirt. Barbara Jean continued to glare. "Let go of your brother!" He sighed and let go. "I'm sorry Reba. These two terrors are my son's Jake and Henry."

Reba smiled and as soon as she did they were off again. Barbara Jean ran after them to referee and left Reba by herself. Cheyenne had taken Kyra into the kitchen. Terry must have already been there because he was no where in sight. Reba took a moment to look around. He did have a lovely home. Brock seemed to have done well for himself and he seemed to have such a nice family. Reba sighed and walked slowly around looking at various pictures. There were a lot. Some were individual, some were group photos. Most of them were family photo of vacations. Reba picked up a picture of the entire family. It seemed they were at Disneyland because they were surrounded by Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. It wasn't too long ago because Elizabeth was in the picture and she didn't seem that much younger in the picture, maybe a year younger in the picture.

Reba caressed the photo and bit, she was quite jealous. Just by this photo. The Barbara Jean woman had the family she always wanted. The family that loved and took care of each other and took family vacations together. The only vacation that they ever had was their honeymoon and that was just a couple of nights in a hotel. Terry said he needed to go back to work and make some money for them. Reba felt understanding at the time but now that they were doing well he still just wanted to work…all the time. She did have a loving daughter but she wanted the loving husband too. She looked to Brock. He looked handsome in the picture. She smiled when she saw he had no mustache. She always told him that he should shave it. He looked happy and that's what she always hoped he received. She always wanted him to be happy.

Reba sniffled a bit and set down the picture. She sighed and looked around a bit more. She then heard the door knob to the front door open. "Barbara Jean!" The person yelled coming through the door. "Are they her…" He stopped suddenly when he saw Reba. Reba looked up and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at Brock.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reba stood there by the couch just staring at the beautiful man that just walked through the door. He had stopped and was staring as well. The grocery bag he was holding lay forgotten on the floor. Reba felt a tingle going through her body, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and he wasn't even near her or touching her. Her breathing was becoming very difficult and her body tensed. This was exactly what she was hoping wouldn't happen. When she saw him she wanted to prove that she had no feeling for him what so ever. Now she just couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to run up to him and kiss him but she had remind herself that he was married…and she was too of course. She felt her body starting to tremble again and she had yet to form any words. Why couldn't she say anything? It could be the fact that her mouth had gone dry. Her heart was moving a mile a minute. It was just as it had been twenty five years ago.

She continued to stare at him as he picked up the grocery's and held them close to his chest. He still hadn't said anything and he didn't say anything to her as he approached her. He stood in front of her and she could smell his cologne. He still had that same smell that he did twenty five years ago. Then it happened…he smiled. He smiled that beautiful smile that always sent chills down her spine and it still did. Reba then woke up from her fantasy. She couldn't be doing this. She couldn't be thinking of about another man's smile when her husband's smile was just in the other room…but her husband's smile wasn't like that. She shook her head again and tried to remember that his smile was for another woman now. They had both moved on from that night and she was sure that he wouldn't even remember it.

He then dropped the groceries on the coffee table and pulled her into a hug. He finally spoke. "How are you Reba?" he asked holding onto her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the split second of being in his arms. She was disappointed when he let go. He held onto her hands and looked her over. "You look great." He dropped her hands and continued to smile. "Gosh, it's been…twenty five years?" All Reba could do was smile and nod. "The years have been really good to you. How's Terry?"

Reba was about to finally speak but was interrupted. "Brock, how are you buddy?" Terry said as he walked into the living room followed by everyone else and pulled Brock into a tight hug. Reba glared at Terry but he didn't notice. She didn't know why she was mad at Terry, maybe it was because he had stepped on her alone time with Brock.

Brock grinned big and laughed and looked at Terry. "Man, the years have been…" Brock smile was kind of strained and this made Reba happy to no end because she knew Terry looked like the year he was. He may have the handsome face but there was still the slight gut and receding hair line. "Good to you." He said. Reba could tell he was trying to sound convincing.

Reba had to chuckle a bit. She was lucky no one heard. Terry just smiled and didn't even notice the uncertainty in Brock's voice. Terry had a very big ego of himself. That was for sure. "What can I say? Now Reba…" he said walking over and wrapping an arm around her. "The years have been good for her too…somewhat." He said laughing trying to make a joke. Reba didn't think it was very funny and no one else did either. They all looked to Reba and she just gave Terry a weak smile.

"Well…" Barbara Jean said, trying to change the subject. "Let me get these groceries in the cupboard."

Reba was surprised when Terry picked them up. "Here…" he said

Barbara Jean smiled. "Why thank you."

Reba then felt the wind almost knocked out of her when Terry shoved the bag into her arms. "Go and help her Reba." Reba just stood there for a moment and she saw the looks of concern from everyone. She then happily followed Barbara Jean into the kitchen as they left Brock and Terry in the living room. Reba smiled and set the bag on the counter. "Can I help you with anything?"

Barbara Jean took the bag and shook her head. "No, that's ok. You just sit and relax."

Reba really didn't like just sitting around. She needed to get her mind off of things and…certain people. "Please let me help."

Barbara Jean smiled and handed over the potatoes. "Can you peel these for me?" Reba nodded and took the potatoes over to the sink. "Here you are." She said handing Reba the peeler. Reba began to peel potatoes and Barbara Jean stood next to her as she began to clean chicken for which they were going to grill for dinner that night. "Terry seems…nice." She said a little forced.

Reba tried smiling. She knew what people thought of her marriage. That Terry was a lousy husband but he wasn't always like that. He was sweet sometimes. Reba almost laughed at herself. She was always trying to make her marriage sound better. There was no way though. She shook her head at her thoughts and put on her best happy face. "He's wonderful." She said trying to sound convincing.

"How long have you two been married?" Barbara Jean asked setting a cleaned chicken onto an empty plate.

Reba smiled. "Twenty five years." Twenty five years too long.

Barbara Jean smiled. "I hope I am married for that long."

Reba chuckled. "I am sure you will. How long have you two been married?" Reba asked setting a potato in the pot of water that Barbara Jean set up.

She looked at Reba a little confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You and Brock, how long have you been married?" Reba repeated as she smiled. She was trying to force herself to be nice to this woman by trying to be interested in her life. Reba didn't expect what happened next.

Barbara Jean laughed. "Excuse me for laughing but Brock and I are not married…anymore. I am guessing he didn't tell you." Reba perked up and shook her head. "Brock and I divorced two years ago."

Reba seemed a bit taken aback. "Wow and you two are still friends?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "Yeah, it's nice. We just didn't work out and we decided to go our separate ways. It was surprising to us too how we became such good friends once we divorced. We seem to get along better so much more now than when we were married. When I said I was hoping to be married for that long I was talking about me and my fiancé Jack Morgan. He's busy tonight and couldn't come. You'll meet him tomorrow if you want. I am here to meet you guys because you and Terry are all Brock talked about for a while but also to do most of the cooking. Brock can't cook."

Reba chuckled. "He still can't cook?"

Barbara Jean smiled and shook her head. "Nope, he burned instant pudding once." Reba cocked her head to the side and looked at Barbara Jean in confusion. Barbara Jean smiled and nodded. "I know, figure that one out." (The burning instant pudding came to my mind because I have done it, don't ask how because I don't even know. I can't make anything unless it's from scratch. I can't even make Jell-O. It always turns out soupy. Anyway, sorry for this long interruption, back to your reading.) Reba chuckled. She suddenly liked this woman so much better.

Reba helped Barbara Jean with the whole dinner. She liked this woman. She was very peppy and refreshing almost. Reba had to just laugh and shake her head at some things, like when Reba learned the woman had over 500 hundred beanie babies. That was a little crazy in Reba's book. She learned a lot about Brock and his family. She was happy when she found out he did become a dentist and smiled when she learned that was how Barbara Jean met him, she was his first dental assistant. Reba listened very intently and tried to learn anything she had been left out of in Brock's life for the past twenty five years. She wanted to know anything she could.

Dinner was ready by six o'clock and they were all sitting outside on a picnic table. Reba just shook her head when Terry jumped at the chance to sit next to Barbara Jean. She knew Terry always liked looking and flirting with beautiful woman. She sat down and it was then she noticed that Brock was sitting right next to her. He smiled at her and took her hand, which surprised her very much. She was then disappointed when Kyra who sat next to her as well took her hand and it was then she realized that they were saying grace.

Reba didn't really listen to what Barbara Jean was saying, which was quite long. Reba said her own silent pray. She prayed to God to give her the strength to fight off any temptation she might have this week. To help her in making the right choices and to keep her distance from Brock when she knew she was getting too close. She lifted her head and smiled when everyone else did. She tried moving her hand but Brock held on. She turned and he was smiling at her. "It's really great to see you." He said squeezing her hand a bit and then let go.

She smiled and finally let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. She tried to ignore Brock and dug into the wonderful meal. She didn't know who to talk to. Terry was talking with Barbara Jean. Kyra was turned to Cheyenne. They seemed to be getting along great. She smiled when she looked over at the two youngest boys. They were trying to balance plastic spoons on their nose with Van, Cheyenne's husband, who she met just moments earlier. He seemed really nice and…goofy. She liked him.

Reba smiled and took a bite of her potatoes. "Is everything to your liking?" Brock asked next to her.

She turned and nodded while smiling. "Its great." She said suddenly feeling oddly comfortable with Brock. She then chuckled and took a bite of chicken before asking, "Now, Dr. Hart." She said smiling. Brock breathed on his nails and brushed them on his shirt. Reba laughed and rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Now, tell me. How did you…" Brock was expecting her to ask about how he became a doctor, "Did you burn instant pudding?"

Reba watched as Brock looked over to Barbara Jean and glared at her but she didn't see because she was still talking with Terry. "Well…it's actually a funny story." Reba leaned in close and listened intently to Brock as he explained of his burnt instant pudding incident. Reba laughed throughout the whole meal with Brock as he told story after story of his life since he quit the bar. She continued laughing even when they all started clearing the plates away. Reba was having such a great time. She even forgot about Terry and all of his little quirts she hated.

Dessert had finally come around. Barbara Jean made apple pie and handed a piece to everyone. She couldn't help but notice the closeness between Reba and Brock as she handed them pie. She ignored it and went back to talking with Terry. Reba laughed when Brock told the story of Brock and Barbara Jean competing in Jake's school race. "That's funny." Reba said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Brock playfully glared at her. "You think it's funny to get hit in the face?" Reba nodded and continuing chuckling. "You haven't changed." He said. He smiled and then his smile faded and bit and he suddenly stood. "I need to help clean."

Reba didn't realize he was trying to avoid her and what he was feeling. "Here let me help." She offered. They tried grabbing the same plate at the same time and their hands touched. Reba body gave a shiver and she seriously hoped nobody noticed. Her body temperature shot up twenty degrees and her hand was starting to sweat. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and her heart started to beat fast again. She then realized what was happening and she pulled away. She casually looked around and was thankful that no one seemed to notice the split second of a wildfire that was sent between them. Reba didn't even look at Brock as she grabbed her and his plate and walked back inside the house.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba cursed herself the rest of the night for allowing her feelings to surface like that. Brock may not be a married man but she was a married woman and she just couldn't do that to Terry. She promised herself twenty five years ago, on the night he proposed, that she wouldn't break the man's heart. She couldn't hurt Terry. She knew she couldn't survive without him. She couldn't just throw away twenty five years together on someone she had a one night stand with years ago. Brock was nothing to her now and she was sure she was nothing to him. He had moved on nicely with his new wife and so what if they were divorced now. That didn't mean he still had any kind of feelings left for her.

She needed to focus on Terry and the fact that their marriage was falling apart. This trip was supposed to help them. They were supposed to get to know each other again on this trip. So far, it has not been so good. He insulted her in front of their friend and new friends, made a fool of her by forcing her to help Barbara Jean, not that she didn't enjoy helping Barbara Jean, and then he didn't even sit with her during dinner. Instead he decided to talk and flirt with Barbara Jean through the whole thing. He didn't even glance at her once or even acknowledge that she was sitting at the table but despite all that she still had to try and make the best of it all.

After she had pulled her hand away from Brock's and disappeared into the kitchen. She immediately began to clean the plates and she helped Barbara Jean clean up the rest because Brock wasn't good with that either. Reba was really beginning to like this Barbara Jean. She was certainly a talkative person. She also had no shame in sharing information, no matter what it was. Reba had learned details, sometimes intimate details, of Barbara Jean's and Brock marriage which Reba really didn't care to hear about but she just smiled and nodded. Barbara Jean tried to press her for information on her life but all Reba said was that Terry was great and it didn't go unnoticed by Barbara Jean that when Reba talked about her daughter she talked about her with pride in her voice, when she talked about Terry, well, Barbara Jean knew the tone in her voice wasn't pride.

After they cleaned the kitchen up Barbara Jean said her goodbyes to everyone and took Henry home with her. Reba had learned Cheyenne and Van had a home of their own and Jake was the only one living with his father. Brock had shown them where they would be sleeping and then they came back downstairs considering it was too early to sleep and they were all hyped up about being there. They were all having a great time. Reba could even see Terry was a little happier and a little more…loving? She wasn't sure but he wasn't being the usual jerk that he had been all day.

After Cheyenne and Van left, Kyra went to Cheyenne's old room where she would be sleeping. She complained about some homework and a project she wanted to finish before she had to go back to school. That left Terry, Reba and Brock in the living room. Brock looked at Reba in admiration. "She is a great kid." Brock said while sitting back in the chair next to the couch.

Terry smiled. "Thanks." He said buffing up his finger nails.

Reba shook her head and smiled. "I believe I helped in the production of that girl up there."

Terry smiled. "Yeah…" His smile then faded a bit. "I thought for a while we weren't going to have a kid. I wasn't sure if I wanted one. Then Reba convinced me to have a kid. Production took a while but the rehearsals went pretty well." He said laughing. Reba rolled her eyes and she could tell Brock was trying not to laugh.

Brock then stopped and smiled while pulling something out of the drawer of the end table. "Poker anyone?" Brock asked while holding up the cards.

Terry let out a loud whoop and Reba smiled. They used to play poker all the time together when they were younger. Reba always won and this time would be no different. Reba laughed her signature laugh as she lay her cards on the table so they could see her four of a kind that beat Brock's full house and Terry's measly pair of two's. Despite Reba winning all the time, Terry was highly pleasant. He was more playful and nice during the game. Maybe the whole thing with Terry would work. Reba dealt the last hand they would play and almost let out a loud whoop herself when she had gotten a flush. She held up her poker face and loved the complete look of defeat on Terry and Brock's face when she said she needed no cards. She stuck her tongue out at both of them and laughed when she lay her cards down.

Terry practically threw his cards on the table and sat back against the couch, arms crossed. "Don't be such a baby." Reba said, moving over to sit next to him. Terry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Reba was shocked to say the least but more than willing to just go with the flow. This was the affectionate Terry she hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled and snuggled in closer to his body. She didn't see the pained expression on Brock's face as she did so.

They all sat there for another hour, just laughing and discussing some of the stupid stuff they did, well, stupid stuff Terry and Brock did. They always loved to pull stupid stunts and pranks, mainly on Reba, when they were younger. As they talked Reba dubbed them the older version of Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera. Reba and Brock knew who they were because they both had teenagers who were into that kind of stuff. Terry had a teen too but he never paid any attention to what Kyra was into, as said before.

Reba shook her head as Terry and Brock laughed about the time they all went to Terry's cousin's cabin one summer. They were there for only the weekend and everything seemed to go wrong, nothing wanted to work. The stove didn't cook right for a while, they couldn't open the refrigerator because the electricity went out and the food would spoil if any cold air was released, the toilet over flowed, the shower only let out droplets of water, and to top it off it was scorching hot through the whole weekend and the only real way to stay cool was to stick your head in the freezer but that was broken so they couldn't even do that. The water was almost as hot as the sun but they still went swimming.

Terry seemed to smile big when they discussed the lake. "A white summer dress." Terry said.

Reba was confused at what he was talking about because that just suddenly came out of the blue. "What?" Reba asked.

Terry's smile grew. "The last day we were there you wore a white thin strapped summer dress that barely covered your butt."

Reba then remembered. Reba looked at him surprised. "How in the heck did you remember that?"

Terry's smile turned sly. "That day you were complaining about the heat and so I decided to toss you into the lake."

Reba blushed as she remembered. "Oh, right."

Terry continued. "You came out of the water soaking wet, you looked really hot by the way. The straps were down onto your shoulders and you weren't wearing a bra. That was the only time; in the whole three days we were there, that I had ever seen you look so cold." Reba's face turned as red as her hair and she smacked Terry a crossed the chest. "I was the hero of every guy and one girl I might add on that lake for the rest of the day."

Reba sighed and rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at him. "Well…" Reba said after a few moments. She stood up and stretched, getting the kinks out of her legs and back. "I have been humiliated yet again and I am tired, so goodnight."

Brock and Terry laughed as she went towards the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute honey." Reba nodded and walked up the stairs to the guest room while shaking her head. Terry never called her honey before. That was strange. Reba changed into her pajamas and snuggled into the comfortable bed.

Reba was almost asleep when she was awakened by Terry trying to be extra quiet. Reba rolled over and closed her eyes trying to sleep again. It wasn't until Terry snuggled up to her and kissed her shoulder that she became full awake. This was new. He was never the snuggly type. It wasn't until Terry started to put what he thought was his best moves on her did she realize what he was after.

Reba sighed and pushed his arm away. "What's wrong?" he asked trying to sound concerned but Reba could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Reba turned a bit towards him and stared at him like he had two heads. "Are you kidding me?" she whispered. Terry shrugged and tried again. Reba was getting disgusted by him. "We are in someone else's house Terry."

"So…" he said kissing her neck. "We're married." He added.

Reba shrugged him off. "Terry, this is not our house or our bed, so no!" she hissed.

Terry sneered and kind of pushed her away, turning his back to her. Reba sighed and got out of bed. Terry turned when he felt the bed shift. "Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her put on her robe.

"Anywhere but here." She said walking towards the door.

"Whatever." He said laying back down.

'So much for trying to get along on this trip' Reba thought.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba couldn't believe Terry. What was he thinking trying stuff like that when they were in someone else's house and bed? That was probably why he was acting all loving. He thought the great night was going to continue. It wouldn't have been a great night for her. She still shook her head and couldn't get over the fact that last time it happened it was only two minutes. He was such a pig. Terry only cared about his own needs. He never cared about hers and he never noticed when she was upset. He didn't care.

He didn't notice she was trying hard not to be upset when he brought up the dress thing. It wasn't funny back then and it still wasn't funny today. She tried to laugh about it but it was one of her most embarrassing moments of her life. He made it sound so…dirty. It wasn't like they could really see anything. The white dress wasn't see-through or anything but it was just the way he said it. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. It was a long time ago and it didn't do any good to dwell on things so she decided to let it go and look towards the future.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the light and someone turned around sharply as if they had been caught doing something wrong. It was Jake. He was rummaging in the freezer. She chuckled because he was holding a bag of cookies and had one cookie in his mouth.

His eyes were wide and he let the cookie drop from his mouth and into his hand. "Umm…I…fridge…and the light." He mumbled trying to come up with an excuse for being downstairs.

Reba laughed a bit more as she approached the counter. "I am guessing your dad doesn't let you up this late or…" she said glancing at the cookies in his hand, "Eat cookies this late either."

Jake shook his head and set the cookies on the counter. "You're not going to tell my dad on me, are you?"

Reba didn't get a chance to answer before they both heard a voice at the kitchen entrance. "She won't have to."

They both turned to see Brock standing there in his robe, arms crossed. "Umm…I was sleep walking." Jake said trying to hide the cookies.

Brock raised and eyebrow and Reba spoke up when she saw this. "It's true. I came down here to get something to drink and I saw him asleep, rummaging through the freezer and I woke him up."

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "I saw him leave his room perfectly awake, nice try."

Reba looked at Jake and mouthed a sorry to him. Jake shrugged. "Thanks for trying." Jake said walking towards his dad. "Am I in trouble?"

Brock laughed and ruffled Jake's hair. "Nah, you're not in trouble."

Jake looked confused and tried to straighten it out. "What's with you dad, normally I would be in…oh." He said smiling.

Brock looked at his son in confusion. "What do you mean, oh?"

Jake chuckled. "You're only acting this nice because Mrs. Holliway is here."

Brock shook his head and walked over to where the cookies were. "Don't be ridiculous."

"He likes you, ya know." Jake said.

Brock turned to stare at his son. "I'm warning you Jake."

Jake smirked. "All right, he doesn't like you." He paused a moment before adding, "He looooves you."

Brock gave Jake a menacing glare. "If you don't go to bed right now you will be in trouble." Jake turned and almost ran back to his room once his father said those words.

Reba laughed and turned to Brock. "He's adorable."

Brock sighed and shook his head. "Adorable was five years ago. Now, he's a demon."

Reba smiled and took a cookie. "He's a teenager."

"Same thing." Brock said.

Reba laughed loudly at that one. "I've been there. I still am there a bit. Kyra is maturing a bit though. Better than I ever did. She actually tells me where she is going to be."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Quit bragging." He said setting a glass in front of her and pouring some milk into it.

Reba smiled and took a sip of milk. "Not like that for you huh?"

Brock shook his head. "Jake isn't that bad but Cheyenne was tough. She got pregnant at seventeen."

Reba nodded. "Barbara Jean was telling me about that."

Brock sighed and nodded as they walked over to the table and sat down. "It was hard, raising her but she's doing well now. I'm just so proud of her. She's going to graduate soon and they have their own house now, their just doing so great."

Reba smiled. "And…you're going to be a grandfather soon…again."

Brock smiled wide and nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait. What about you?"

Reba's eyes widened. "I am not ready to be a grandmother yet! Kyra better not make me one anytime soon!"

Brock laughed and shook his head. "No, I mean, besides her maturing now and telling you everywhere she goes. What was it like raising her?"

Reba shrugged and took another cookie. "She was an interesting child." Reba said with a smile.

Brock chuckled. "How so?"

"She punched a dog because he kept going to the bathroom in our yard. The dog never did it again. She beat up some neighbor kid for making fun of her cousin and when we moved into our new house, she tried to move out. She was a little terror. She's always had an attitude."

"She's you." Brock said smiling.

Reba smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess she is but I hope she doesn't stay that way."

There was a long pause between them because Brock didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to know what she meant but it wasn't any of his business to get into her personal life. He decided to change the subject. "You always talked about a big family. How come you two never had anymore kids?"

"You remember what Terry said. We had a hard time trying for her." Reba looked down at her milk sadly. "When I did finally get pregnant I was just so excited but I also had a rough time. I was on bed rest for two months before the doctor said it would be ok if I was to go into labor now because the baby's lungs were developed enough. I couldn't do anything while on bed rest. I just watched television and talked to my mama a lot. I couldn't even go to the bathroom on my own. Terry hired a nurse to help me with that. After I finally did give birth I just couldn't have anymore children."

Brock cringed a bit for bringing it up. He heard the sadness in her voice when she said she couldn't have anymore. He knew she always talked about having a house full of children running, laughing, and playing games with each other. Terry would always say she was nuts and if she wanted to have that many children with him then she would have to take care of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Reba shrugged and then put on a beautiful smile. "It's ok. I was blessed with Kyra and she is the light of my life, the apple of my eye, and sometimes…the pain in my side."

Brock laughed. "They are worth it in the end though, right?"

Reba nodded. "Yup and I am just so proud of her. She wants to pursue her music after she graduates instead of going to college. I can't stop her. I can only support her but I am still proud of her. She actually invited me to one of her gigs one night." Reba laughed. "Can you imagine me in a club?" Brock had to chuckle a bit too. "I did go though, only because she asked me to. She did a wonderful job. I cried. She certainly has the talent to make it and she has such a beautiful voice."

Brock smiled. "I remember someone else who has a beautiful voice."

She turned a peach color and smiled. "Thanks but…I don't sing anymore."

Brock's smile faded. "Why not, you always talked about wanting to be a famous country singer."

Reba shrugged. "Well, after Terry and I got married it just wasn't possible." Reba looked down at her fingers, trying not to look into Brock's eyes for she felt ashamed. "Terry was never really supportive of that. He always said there wasn't a big chance I would even make it." She looked up. "I can see the logic in that. I am happy how my life has turned out."

"Are you?" Brock asked before he could even stop himself.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Brock cringed but it was too late to turn back now. "Well, I mean, are you happy with the whole being a real estate agent?" he said trying to cover what he had said.

Reba relaxed when he explained what he meant a little more. "I am very happy with my job. If I was to go into singing I might not have had married Terry or had Kyra. Things always happen for a reason. I am very happy with my life."

Brock nodded and didn't pursue the conversation. He almost had blown his cover. They didn't say anything for a while. They just ate a couple of more cookies and drank the rest of their milk. Reba was getting quite tired sitting there. "I need to go get some sleep." She said standing. "I'll see you in the morning."

She quickly left the kitchen. She was happy the subject of what Jake had said never came up. She had ignored it the best she could while talking with Brock but it was still nagging in the back of her mind. Jake said he liked her first. If Brock hadn't said anything and just left it alone, Reba would have figured Jake meant as a friend but then he said he loves her. Maybe she was reading too much into it. Maybe Jake was just being the typical annoying teenager and was just teasing his father. She really hoped that was the truth because she didn't know if she could handle it if it was anything else.

Reba sighed and slowly walked into the bedroom, trying to stay as quiet as possible so she didn't wake Terry. He probably wouldn't awake even if she set off some bombs by his ear. He was always a very heavy sleeper. She slid in beside her husband and lay there for a moment. Listening to her husband snore loudly, like a freight train. Some people told her that the little things that annoy you about your spouse now you will miss when they are gone. She wasn't so sure if she would miss Terry's snoring. She then sighed and rolled over to sleep.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reba awoke the next morning, alone, in the strange bed. She yawned and stretched as she moved her feet from the bed to the floor. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine in the morning. She hadn't slept this late in almost eighteen years. When Kyra was born she was always up early for her early feeding and then when Kyra started school she had to get up and make her family breakfast, not that she would mind. She liked cooking for her family. It was the lack of thank you that she wished she got. She always got them from Kyra but Terry was always in a rush to get out the door.

She never understood how Terry could come home at two or three in the morning and then get up at seven to go to work again. She always told him to take it easy but he was always concerned with making more money. When they were first married she understood that but now that she had her job and the bar was doing better than it ever had been, she didn't understand how he couldn't take some time off to spend with their family. She just shrugged her grudge away and figured maybe someday he would change. She could only hope.

Reba found her robe on a chair at the desk and slipped it on. She walked downstairs to find Terry sitting at the table in the kitchen with Brock and Barbara Jean. They were all eating breakfast. Barbara Jean had seen her walk in and she smiled. "Hey sleep head. I made everyone breakfast because Brock can't cook." Brock glared at her and she just continued on smiling. "There are pancakes and bacon here."

Reba shook her head and stood by the door. "I am fine. I usually just have coffee in the morning."

Barbara Jean got up. "Sit, I'll pour you a cup."

Reba shook her head and walked towards where Barbara Jean was getting a coffee cup. "That's ok, I can do it."

Barbara Jean waved Reba away. "This is your vacation. You sit down."

Reba smiled. "Thank you." She sat down next to Brock and smiled at him. Barbara Jean set the cup in front of her and she took a sip of the excellent cup of coffee. She was very grateful of Barbara Jean. It was a rarity she had someone getting her something for a change, even something as simple as coffee. She was always waiting on Terry. He was just that kind of guy she guessed, old fashioned. He expected the woman to take care of the children, cook, and clean, even if she did have a career, even if she was completely exhausted from a day of being yelled at by her boss and picky customers.

She looked up to Terry who was helping himself to more pancakes and bacon. She wished he wouldn't eat so much. Reba was always concerned with his health. He was always eating the high fatty foods. She didn't know why she cared so much. If he wanted to ruin his body that was his business but she did care and she loved him. As she stared at him, she wrinkled her nose a bit as he shoved the pancakes into his mouth followed by a piece of bacon and chased it all down with a big gulp of orange juice. She sighed wishing he would eat better or at least have better manners when he ate. He always ate quickly and there was always food hanging on the outside of his mouth. He went to the doctor and even the doctor told him he needed to eat better or he would drive himself into an early grave. He didn't listen of course because that same day he shoved a burger, fries, and a shake down his throat. Reba only wished he would once listen to someone.

She was brought of her thinking by Barbara Jean who was talking up a storm. "What do you think?" she asked staring at Reba.

Reba shook her head to clear it and looked to Barbara Jean in confusion. "I'm sorry, I was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

Barbara Jean had sat herself down next to Reba and poured her a second cup of coffee that Reba didn't even realized she drank. "I was just thinking of what a nice day it was. I thought we could all have a lovely day of fun. I thought going to the beach or maybe the park and having a picnic. I thought a good game of baseball or something would be fun. What do you think?"

Reba shrugged. "What did everyone else think?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "They all thought a day of fun would be great. The kids are upstairs now getting things together. I thought we should ask to see if you were up for it but I am hoping you are, that is the whole point of your vacation, to have fun."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Sure, you guys just decide where to go and I'll be there." Barbara Jean squealed and gave Reba a huge hug. Reba was startled and laughed a bit as Barbara Jean hugged her. She then ran out of the kitchen yelling she had to go set everything up. Reba had to giggle again. Barbara Jean was a character that was for sure.

Terry shook his head and smiled at Brock. "I can't believe you divorced that." He said staring at the back door where the recently departed Barbara Jean left out of.

Brock smiled a bit but it was a forced smile. "Well, it didn't work."

Terry put another pancake on his plate. "I don't see why it didn't. She's hot and she can cook." Reba looked down at her coffee and didn't meet the eyes of Brock. She didn't notice the look of sympathy that Brock was giving her. It wasn't until Terry spoke up that Reba actually felt tears come to her eyes. "At least I got someone who kind of cooks, better than nothing, right honey?" he said slapping Reba on the back and laughing. She jerked forward a bit and stared at Terry. She knew he was just joking but that was kind of mean.

Brock raised an eyebrow at Terry as he continued to laugh. He wanted to say so many things to his best friend but decided to stay out of it. Reba would deal with him later. The Reba he remembered wouldn't take that kind of crap…from anyone. He looked to her and for a moment, saw a weak woman. She was staring at her coffee and he saw her eyes watering just a bit. His heart went out to her. The Terry he knew back then sure was different than the one that sat in front of him, shoving his fifth pancake in his mouth.

Reba discreetly wiped away the tear that dared to escape her eye. She then looked to the both of them and smiled. Terry smiled back, showing the bits of bacon in his teeth. Her smiled faded just a bit as he used his knife to see his teeth and used a nail to pick the pieces out. Reba shook her head and sighed. He was something else that's for sure. Reba couldn't take it anymore as she continued to watch Terry pick bits of bacon out of his teeth. She picked up her coffee cup and offered to take Brock's plate. He smiled and thanked her as she walked to the sink to rinse the plates. Terry sighed and patted his stomach. "Here." Terry said handing over the plate to Reba. Reba took the plate. "I'll be upstairs."

Brock helped clear the rest of the plates and stood beside Reba and helped her clean them. They talked and laughed, Reba occasionally splashing a bit of water at him and he would retaliate the same way, for a moment Reba forgot all about Terry. They talked about what they would do for that day and figured they would go to the park. They would go to the beach another time in the week. "Oh crap." Brock said holding up a small lime green purse that was sitting on the counter next to the sink. "Barbara Jean forgot her purse. I'll be back in a few."

Reba nodded and finished putting the plates and cups in the drainer. Reba sighed and made her way upstairs. She shook her head as she saw Terry asleep on the bed. For some reason when he was actually home during the day, which was hardly ever but when he was he always went to sleep after a meal. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed an outfit out of her suitcase. She figured she needed a nice shower to start her day. Brock had shown them the night before where the towels were, just in case they wanted or ever needed to take a shower. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She turned the water on and tested it. She set her clean clothes next to the bathroom sink and threw her towel over the towel rack next to the shower.

Reba stood in front of the mirror as she stripped out of her clothes, discarding them on the floor. She stared at herself in the mirror. Was she really that bad? Terry had made the comment that he at least had someone who could kind of cook. Did that mean she wasn't sexy? What about hot? Was she even pretty anymore? She continued to stare as the tears started to fall. She did have the dark circles under her eyes and maybe her body wasn't as great as it was. She didn't really have time to put on a lot of makeup anymore or do her hair real nice but that was because she had so many other things to do around the house plus a career to deal with. Why did Terry have to point out, in front of their friend, that she had let herself go?

She turned away from the steaming mirror, unable to look at herself anymore. She stepped into the nice soothing hot shower. She stuck her head under the water and let it wash away the tear stains. The water felt great and the hot water seemed to wash away the stress she was feeling lately. She sighed and figured she needed to at least put on a smile for everyone else. She washed her hair and body before rinsing out any excess soap.

She didn't hear the knock at the door as she turned off the water. She wiped the water from her eyes and reached for the towel she had hung up earlier. She pulled the curtain back and stood in the tub as she dried off her back. She didn't get the towel wrapped around the rest of her before the door opened and there stood Brock. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her and Reba was unable to move as she stood there naked in front of him.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reba stood in front of Brock with her eyes widened and her whole front body exposed to him. Her breath quickened and her body tensed as he just stood there. It didn't even occur to her that she could move and that she should probably close the towel. Their eyes were connected and neither one of them moved for the longest time. Reba felt frozen to her spot, her knees weakened, and her arms started to shake from being up at her sides for a long time. Why didn't she move?

Brock had stopped dead in his tracks the moment he stepped into the bathroom. He didn't mean to just walk in but he didn't think anyone was in there. He hadn't heard anything but now he stared wide eyed at the naked woman. He gulped as he couldn't help but look over her gorgeous body, droplets of water still falling from it. The temperature in his body was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and he knew it was wrong to stare. This was his best friend's wife but he couldn't help but keep looking.

Reba finally realized she should move and she closed the towel. "Uhh…I'm…"

Brock finally looked away from Reba. "I'm sorry…I didn't…."

Reba nodded and stepped out of the tub in a hurry. "It's ok…I didn't…you…" She was in too much of a hurry as she got out of the tub and her feet were too wet, she slipped on the floor. She gasped and tried to grab anything she could to keep herself from falling but it was too late.

Brock rushed forward, banging the door against the wall as he pushed it away and caused it to shut in the process. He caught her just in time before she hit her head on the back of the tub. He continued to hold her tight against him as brushed his fingers along her hair and looked her over to make sure she was all right. "You scared me." He said chuckling a bit. "Are you ok?"

Reba nodded and looked up, now realizing how close they were. She could feel the whole outline of his body and their lips were a mere inch away from touching. She wasn't doing so well on her breathing and she swallowed, trying to get some air, any air into her body but it didn't work. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and she so badly wanted to kiss them. Her knees were continuing to weaken and she was sure she would fall again if he wasn't holding onto her so tight.

Brock suddenly realized again that this was his friend's wife and let go of her quickly. He turned away and tried not to look at her and he tried to ignore the fact of how sexy she looked in a towel that barely covered anything. "I'm sorry I walked in here. I didn't realize…"

Reba shook her head and tried pulling the towel tighter onto her body, for fear it might fall and he would receive another show. "It's ok."

Brock shook his head. "No, it's not. You're my friend's wife. I should have knocked."

Reba nodded and there was an awkward silence between the two of them. "I need to get dressed." She finally said.

"Right, sorry. I am leaving." He quickly walked to the door and left. Brock stood just outside the door trying to get the image of her completely naked out of his mind, nothing worked. He looked down at his shirt and saw her wet hand print where she was holding him when she had fallen. Her touch sent shivers up his spine and tickle of her breath on his lips made him want to kiss her. He tried calming down but when that didn't work he went straight for his room to wait when the shower was free so he could take an ice cold one.

Reba tried calming herself as well as she looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe he had seen her naked. Why couldn't it have been her husband? He has seen her countless of times. Why did it have to be the one man she was trying to exclude from her mind? She shouldn't have just stood there and let him stare at her. Why didn't she lock the door? She just shook her head and got dressed as quickly as possible to prevent anyone else from seeing her naked.

Reba had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt for their day at the park. When had dried her hair and put it in a pony tail, she had gone downstairs and found Barbara Jean back. Barbara Jean mentioned leaving to set everything up and Reba guessed she met making lunch because Barbara Jean was standing in the living room with one picnic basket full to the brim with food and a huge cooler for the drinks and food that needed to be chilled. "Do you really think we'll need that much?" Reba asked as politely as possible. She didn't want to seem rude or anything.

Barbara Jean smiled and nodded. "Yes, you will be surprised how much those boys can eat." Barbara Jean said meaning her husband, son-in-law, and two sons. "Plus, there is a very hormonal pregnant woman that needs lots of food for every meal."

Reba laughed and looked at what Barbara Jean brought. She made the normal picnic food of turkey and ham sandwiches, chips of all kinds, potato salad, fried chicken, fruit slices, celery sticks with cream cheese filling, and water bottles for everyone. "You should have told me you were making lunch for later. I would have made something."

Barbara Jean shook her head and before she could respond a voice came from the top of the stairs. "We don't need your cooking Reba." Terry said laughing.

Reba rolled her eyes and closed the basket she was looking in and ignored Terry. She wasn't a bad cook. He sure didn't mind eating it and she hated his little comments. He always had them, whether it was about her cooking, cleaning, the way she looked, anything, he always had a comment for it. It drove her nuts but she dealt with it because she had to, for Kyra.

After Terry came down the stairs everyone seemed to follow and ready to start the day of fun. They were taking Brock's SUV because it was the biggest vehicle that could fit everyone. Van and Cheyenne were meeting at the park. Barbara Jean explained it was a park that Brock and she used to take the kids to when they were younger. They always enjoyed going back and reminiscing of good times.

They all piled into the car. Terry insisted Reba sit up front with Brock who was driving. Reba just rolled her eyes and let him sit in the back with Barbara Jean. Reba just sighed and hopped into the front seat next to Brock. She smiled and he was surprised to see her. "What are you doing up here? I figured Terry would sit up here."

Reba looked to the back where Terry was engrossed in a conversation with Barbara Jean. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was interested in her. Reba knew Terry was a big flirt but this was pushing the limit. She just shook her head and ignored him. "Terry wanted to sit back there." Brock nodded and didn't push the conversation. There was still a bit of awkwardness between them from what happened almost an hour before.

The drive was not long and they were all excited once they got there. They had met up with Van and Cheyenne who had already arrived and was searching for a place to set everything down. They found a nice picnic table and set everything up before they decided what they were going to do first. They had decided on a touch football game. Cheyenne was sitting out because she was pregnant and was already tired just from walking from the car.

Terry and Brock were made captains. The other stood in front of them, waiting on them to choose who they wanted to be on their team. Terry was first and it was no surprise to Reba when he chose Barbara Jean first. Reba just rolled her eyes and Brock saw this. "I choose Reba." He said. Reba smiled weakly. She kind of hoped he wouldn't choose her because it was quite awkward but she put on her best smile. Van and Henry were picked by Terry and Kyra was picked by Brock. Finally it was just Jake and Elizabeth left. "I pick…" Brock said, "Elizabeth!" He said smiling and picking up his grandchild and kissing her on the cheek as she giggled in delight.

Jake was pouting and he sighed. "Someone please pick me before a stray dog wonders by." Terry laughed and pulled Jake over to their team. Brock knew that Jake wasn't that great with sports, if Terry only knew what he was getting into.

As soon as the game started though the smaller kids lost interest and went to Cheyenne to play a game. Now it was Jake, Van, Terry, and Barbara Jean on one team and Kyra, Reba, and Brock on another. They were having fun. Reba forgot all about Terry's comments because now he was just playful teasing her about beating them. He smirked and smiled and playfully smacked Reba on the butt which wasn't something she liked but she just ignored it and enjoyed the other side of Terry that she missed.

It was when Reba made a touch down that things got a little weird because Brock, not Terry of course because he was one another team, but Brock had got excited and picked her up, swinging her around in a hug. They become instantly uncomfortable when they realized they were holding each other a little longer than necessary and they immediately let go. They were lucky no one really noticed the exchange but Barbara Jean. She just raised an eyebrow and just kind of smiled a bit.

Reba, Kyra and Brock gloated and laughed when they had won. They teased them all the way back to the picnic table when they decided to stop and let the kids play for a while. They all sat around, just enjoying each other's company, not quite ready for lunch yet. Henry and Elizabeth were with Cheyenne at the small playground. The only people at the table were Barbara Jean, Terry, Brock, and Reba. They laughed and talked again about old times. Barbara Jean kept requesting stories of the past. Terry was happy to supply the embarrassing stories, most of them about Reba and she didn't really like them all but she just shrugged and smiled when Barbara Jean would give Reba a questioning look.

After a while Terry and Barbara Jean decided to join the game again. Reba was tired and Brock decided to keep her company. Reba felt the tension between them. She knew it was going to be weird. She didn't expect this though, of course he did see her naked. Brock just smiled and kept tapping the table while Reba sipped away at her water.

"Hey…" Brock said finally breaking the silence, "I just wanted to let you know that I am truly, truly sorry for what happened earlier." Reba nodded and tried to avoid his eyes. She didn't want to look at him because it would reveal her red cheeks. "Reba, please don't make this awkward. I don't want the rest of your guy's trip to be an uncomfortable one." Reba nodded and Brock continued. "Were both adults here, we can handle this." Brock smiled at Reba as she continued to avoid his eyes and concentrate on her water which she drank half of it in under a minute. "If it's any consolation…" He paused for a moment wondering if he should say it. He figured he already started so he might as well finish, "You still look really good."

Reba, who was drinking her water, spit it out all over Brock. He chuckled a bit and picked up a napkin from the basket. He wiped off his face and Reba started to apologize. "I am so sorry. I was just…"

Brock shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. I was just trying to lighten the situation but I think I made it worse."

Reba smiled and handed him another napkin. "No, I was being too uptight. We are adults and nothing happened really so, everything is good." Brock nodded and the silence decided to make another round. "Terry doesn't think so." Reba said breaking the silence after a while.

"I'm sorry." Brock said a little confused at what she was talking about.

Reba looked down at her hands, wanting to hit herself for bringing it up. "Terry doesn't think I look good."

Brock sighed. Terry is an idiot. "Terry is an idiot." He said echoing his thoughts. Reba smiled and blushed a bit. Brock smiled too. "There's that smile. Terry is an idiot for saying stuff like that. I know he is just kidding some of the time but other times it's just cruel of the things he says to you. I am in no real place to talk about your marriage but if I ask why are you still with him?"

Reba's face suddenly went serious. Her smile had disappeared from his face. Brock knew he had stepped over a line. "Your right…" She stated. Brock thought she was about to pour her heart out but she took him another way, "You don't have any place to talk about it. I am with Terry because I love him and it would do you good to remember that." She said. She stood up sharply and walked toward to where the kids were with a smile on her face. Why did he have to open his big mouth and voice what she didn't want to hear? She knew Terry wasn't exactly the best husband but she did love him. She did. She was still trying to convince herself.

For the rest of their time at the park Reba stayed as far away from Brock as possible. She didn't want to talk to him or feel the awkwardness that had erupted yet again between them. She volunteered to stay with Henry and Elizabeth so Cheyenne could have a break and she sat next to them during lunch too. During the ride home she didn't listen to Terry complain as she had Barbara Jean sit up in front and she sat in back. She helped taking in the blankets and avoided Brock when he tried to talk to her.

She cringed when she was left alone with Brock when Jake and Kyra went upstairs and Terry went to nap, again. She was sitting in the living room, reading and Brock had come down the stairs. Reba stiffened and ignored him when he sat next to her on the couch. She just scooted over and pretended not to notice him sitting there.

"Reba…" he said trying to talk to her. "Please forgive me. I went too far."

Reba sighed and figured she was being childish. She closed her book and looked at Brock. "I accept your apology and I really hope you understand that you did go too far. Now I know we had some kind of past but that's all it is, a past and it would be good if we kept it there."

Brock nodded and was quite shocked. She was the first to bring up their past. He was happy she still remembered. He didn't even care if she remembered it in a negative way. Just that she remembered was something. "I am truly sorry. Were still friends, right?" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes and holding out his arms for a hug.

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "Were still friends." She set her book down and accepted his offer of a hug. He pulled her in tight and Reba did the same. As soon as Reba hugged Brock she knew it was probably a bad idea because she immediately closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled just the same as he did before.

Brock was also having the same trouble because he smelled strawberry shampoo in her hair, like he did twenty five years ago and remembered the night that they were together. He couldn't focus very well as he continued to hold on tight to her and she didn't show any signs of wanting to let go either. His breathing slowed and hers almost stopped completely. They pulled apart slowly, their lips centimeters away. They unconsciously moved closer and then it happened.

"Mom..." Kyra said walking down the stairs. They immediately let go and Reba turned to see her daughter standing in front of them. She hoped she didn't see anything. "Have you seen that deep purple top of mine? Didn't you pack it?"

Reba swallowed trying to find her voice. "I know I packed it. I'll help you find it." She said jumping up from the couch. She needed to get out of there. Reba couldn't believe what she almost did. She was a married woman. What was she thinking?

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the next couple of days Reba couldn't get over the fact that she almost kissed Brock, twice, in the same day. The awkwardness that they swore they would try to avoid decided to settle between them again. Whenever they were alone one of them would make an excuse to leave. Reba didn't like the tension that settled between them. She just wished they could go back to the way they were before he saw her naked, before they almost kissed each other but even when they didn't kiss each other, the first day they had sparks. Reba felt them. She felt them the moment he walked through the front door and he just stood there looking so good.

Terry didn't notice anything. At least he didn't indicate that he noticed anything awkward between his wife and his best friend. Reba didn't know why Terry was so clueless. Didn't he see that something was going on between his wife and best friend? Not that he needed to be worried about anything. Nothing was going to happen between them. There was no need for anyone to worry about anything.

Reba figured all she needed to do was to get through the week and then they would go home. She would go home and forget everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Reba could go on with her life. She had a beautiful daughter who would be graduating high school soon and she had a somewhat loving husband whom she loved and adored with all her heart. She was very happy. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She was somewhat happy they came on this trip because had met a wonderful new friend, Barbara Jean. Reba laughed when she thought of Barbara Jean. She was an interesting person. She could be serious one minute and then the next be a complete goofball. She had these funny sayings that Reba found herself saying the day after she met her and she always had fun activities planned. She took Reba shopping, well; Reba really just sat back and helped Barbara Jean choose outfits. Barbara Jean had tried to get her to buy something more than the usual clothes she wears but she had to draw the line at the outfits BJ was picking out. Reba was happy she had a new friend and made it a point to get her number so she could keep in touch with her when she left.

As Reba had said Barbara Jean was always planning activities and she had planned for all of them to go to the beach. Reba was nervous because she hadn't been to the beach since that night with Brock. She was also afraid of how she would look in a swimsuit. Barbara Jean said she had something she could borrow and she assured Reba that it was a one-piece swimsuit. Reba would never dare wear a bikini, especially to the beach, a public place.

The day they were supposed to go to the beach, Barbara Jean came early and tossed a black one-piece suit Reba's way. Reba sighed in relief when she saw that it didn't look revealing at all. She smiled and went into the upstairs bathroom to change. It was once Reba put it on that her eyes widened. There was no way she could wear this. Sure, it was a decent one piece, it had a high back but the front was a little different when she first looked at it. It had a keyhole tie style to it and it seemed to push her chest up and show more cleavage then she wanted to show. "Barbara Jean, can you come up here for a moment!" Reba yelled out the bathroom door. She didn't dare go downstairs like this.

As soon as Barbara Jean walked in her eyes were wide too. "Wow…you actually have a body under those clothes."

Reba glared at her. "This is not good. I can't go to the beach like this."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes and handed over a pair of shorts and white t-shirt. "Where this over it, I don't know why you are so worried. You look great. You should wear more fitting clothes."

"I wear clothes that fit." Reba said slipping on the shorts.

Barbara Jean shook her head. "No you don't, you wear loose fitting clothes. I mean clothes that actually contour to your body. The first time I saw you, you looked like the local librarian."

Reba chuckled as she pulled the shirt over her head. She had thought the same thing when they first arrived here. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before she left the bathroom and she stopped again. "I can't wear these shorts, their short!"

Barbara Jean sighed. She really had a lot to work with. "Hence the name shorts. You look great and it would do you some good to show off those legs. Now let's go or you can stay here."

Barbara Jean left Reba in the bathroom to look over herself in the mirror. The white t-shirt was fine. It did cover up the fact that she was showing too much, for now but what would happen once they got to the beach and she was expected to go in the water? The shorts were kind of short. They were almost as short as what she heard kids today called them, booty shorts. She sighed figuring she had no way out of this because she knew Barbara Jean had said she could stay here but that didn't mean she meant it. She would try with all of her might to get Reba to the beach and would probably win in the end anyway.

Reba picked up her a bag from the guest room she was staying in that was filled with sunscreen, three bottles of water, a beach towel, sunglasses, and a book, just in case she decided not to go in the water, which would probably be the outcome. She walked downstairs and everyone was already down there getting last minute things together. They had to take two cars again because not everyone was going to fit in Brock's SUV. Reba sighed in relief when no one seemed to notice her walk downstairs. If they did they didn't seem to make a big deal about it.

Reba didn't notice the blonde haired man standing by the stairs and watching her walk down the stairs with her legs. All Brock saw was legs and more legs. He gulped and tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. They weren't even outside of the air conditioned house yet and the temperature for Brock was already rising and going beyond boiling.

Everyone soon piled in the car they were assigned and they were off. Terry didn't even notice her and that disappointed Reba a bit. He never noticed anything about her anymore. When she bought that robe for their anniversary it seemed he didn't even notice the robe or that she was half naked. That was daring of her and she never did anything like that before. That's probably why he didn't even notice. He just never expected anything like that so, he just didn't notice. Reba didn't know if that made sense to anyone else but it made sense to her.

They arrived at the beach, which was about an hour outside of Houston and they immediately went to find a good spot to lie out for the day. Reba immediately took a spot away from the crowd and laid her towel on the hot sand. She didn't even take her shorts or t-shirt off before she flopped down on the towel to read her book. As soon as everyone noticed they tried to get her into the water but she just waved them away telling them she would join them later.

Cheyenne shook her head and flopped down, as best as she could while being pregnant, next to Reba. "You should enjoy yourself while you're here."

Reba looked up from her book and smiled. "I am enjoying myself. I am relaxing."

Cheyenne caressed her huge stomach and giggled. "You think you are uncomfortable in a swimsuit, think how I feel." She said gesturing towards her maternity swimsuit. "I look like a whale in this thing."

Reba couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "I don't mean to laugh but I don't understand how you think you look fat. The only place you've gained weight is in your stomach. You look gorgeous. I don't see what you have to be embarrassed about. I am older and my body doesn't look so great ok."

Cheyenne smirked. "Yeah, right, you look great too. I don't know what you're worried about. You look gorgeous and you need to get your butt up, help me up, and we are going to the water together." Reba stared at Cheyenne in disbelief. She didn't think Cheyenne was serious and she tried to go back to her book. "Oh no you don't, put the book down and help me up."

Reba laughed and shook her head. She figured she should listen and she got up, dusting the sand off of her. She threw her book back into her bag and turned to Cheyenne who had her hand out to her. Reba took it and pulled the pregnant woman up. Reba turned toward the water but was stopped by Cheyenne again. "What now?" she asked. She was up and willing to go in the water. What was stopping them now?

Cheyenne looked at Reba's clothes. "We are going swimming. You need to take the shorts and t-shirt off."

Reba shook her head. "No, the swimsuit is inappropriate."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "It's a one-piece. How inappropriate can it be, now strip." Reba bit her lip and shyly stripped herself out of her borrowed shorts and t-shirt to reveal her swimsuit. Cheyenne smiled and pulled Reba along side her before she could protest to moving from her designated spot. Reba didn't notice the guy that got hit with a ball in the head because he got distracted when she walked by. She didn't notice the woman that smacked her husband in the head for looking at Reba either.

All she saw was Brock watching her as she seem to glide into the water next to Cheyenne. She smiled at him and he just stared back. Terry finally noticed and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Terry seemed to finally take some pride in having Reba as his wife as he kept his hands all over her to make sure every guy knew that she was taken. Reba always wondered what it would take for him to actually "protect" her.

The kids stayed up near the shore as the adults made their way deeper into the lake. Terry soon lost interest in his wife as she became covered up by the water the deeper they went. She figured it would happen. He always did want her covered. Of course, she didn't mind, it wasn't like she had anything to show, at least she felt that way.

Reba rolled her eyes when she had seen Terry flirting with Barbara Jean again. Barbara Jean still didn't seem to notice. He then challenged her to a race and that left Brock and Reba alone. Brock smiled at her and she became uncomfortable under his gaze. "So, are you having fun?" he asked

Reba nodded. "Yeah, lots of fun."

Brock smiled and chuckled a bit. "Can we say that again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm?"

Reba laughed and turned to him, the tension between them finally melting away. "I'm sorry. It's just been a little…awkward between us lately."

Brock nodded. "Look, what happened, it was just a…reflex…it was…nothing."

Reba smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I have been having fun though. I am so sorry if I haven't been showing it so well."

Brock smirked and moved behind her. Reba tried to turn around to face him. She had no idea what he was doing. "Maybe you just need a little encouragement."

He grabbed her ankle under the water and Reba screamed. She started laughing when he tried to pull her under and she fought him off. She was laughing and having a blast but her laughter was cut off when he was finally able to dunk her under the water. She came up coughing and sputtering, pulling hair away that was stuck to her face. Brock was laughing so hard he nearly went to bathroom in the lake. Reba glared at him when she finally was able to talk normal.

"You monkey's butt!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and put all of her weight on him to try and dunk him but it didn't work. He was much stronger and he grabbed her around the waist as she continued to try and push him under. She continued to try as hard as she could but he just laughed at her as she pounded away at his chest to get him to weaken. She didn't realize it but she hit him in the eye and she stopped when he let go of her suddenly.

He was holding his eye and smiling. "You've got a nice right hook."

Reba cringed. "I am so sorry I didn't mean it. Let me see."

Brock shook his head and continued to cover his eyes. "It's all right." Reba ignored him and took his hand away from his eye and moved closer to get a peak at it. Brock tensed up but it wasn't because he was in pain. It was because she was touching him. Her soft hands held his face close to hers as she checked out his eye to see the damage she did.

She smiled and moved her hands. "You'll be ok." She said. She looked at him with a smile but he didn't say anything. Her smile faded a bit as she realized his hand was on her back and he was pulling her closer. "Brock…I…" She stopped when his nose touched hers. "This isn't…such…a good idea." She managed to get out.

Brock didn't seem to care as he gripped her waist pulling her even closer and Reba took in a sharp breathe before his lips finally landed on hers. What was a mere second seemed like hours to them as their lips just stayed locked together. Reba gave a soft sigh against his lips and then her eyes opened wide. She broke the kiss and stared at Brock in horror.  
What did they just do?

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reba pulled away from Brock slowly but continued to stare into his eyes. This couldn't be happening. She shouldn't be kissing Brock. Even if he was divorced, she was still married. Her body was shaking with fear and nervousness as she looked around to see if anyone saw them. The kids were still at the shore and didn't seem to notice. Terry and Barbara Jean just came up to them laughing and telling about their race. They didn't indicate anything.

Reba's mind was running a mile a minute. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She had to get out. The kissed scared the crap out of her and she needed to just not look at Brock. "Reba, are you ok?" Barbara Jean asked. "You look a little pale."

Reba shook her head. "I…have to go." She took one last look at Brock who seemed to want to give an explanation but couldn't because her husband was standing right there. She quickly turned and swam back to shore and ran to her clothes. She threw them on her body and grabbed her things.

She stayed in the car and no one bothered her. She wondered why they didn't but then again she was grateful they left her alone. She needed time to think. They had to leave. They couldn't stay there now that this happened. What was Brock thinking kissing her like that? It was just a small peck but that small peck had turned her world upside down. Sparks flew and a volcano erupted. She didn't know what to do.

Reba sat in the way backseat. As far away from the front seat as she could get because when they were finally ready to go back she wouldn't be anywhere near Brock. The kiss just completely frightened her. Should she like a kiss from a man other than her husband? Absolutely…not! She sat in the back and tried to stick to her book but she still couldn't get her mind off that kiss.

Tears started coming to her eyes. Why did her life have to be complicated? She was in an unhappy marriage. She knew it. She just always tried to make up excuses as to why Terry wasn't such a great husband but she knew that's all they were, excuses. The only thing good in her life was her daughter and her job. When Kyra came into her world she felt she had developed a greater purpose. She loved taking care of her daughter and then once her daughter was old enough to take care of herself, Reba got a job.

She loved her job. It challenged her and allowed her to apply her best skills. She was almost one of the top real estate agents with her company. Her boss even joked that she had enough drive, ambition, and skill to start her own successful agency. She had thought about it but one thing she lacked was money. Sure, they lived comfortably. The bar did exceptionally well but she doubts her husband would ever support her let alone help her start her own agency and with her salary she really just didn't have enough.

Now to add to her complicated life was Brock. He had almost kissed her twice and then actually kissed her just a little while ago. She was kidding herself when she tried to stop loving him because she did love him. For twenty five years she loved him but…she wasn't allowed. She had a family now and so did he. They just needed to get over the night they had together and move on. She would eventually get over it. Once they left here she would get her life back on track and forget all about Brock.

She jumped up when she heard the sound of car doors opening. Everyone was piling in and discussing their day. Barbara Jean, who sat in the front seat, turned her head to look at Reba. "Are you feeling better Reba?"

She was confused. "What?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "Are you feeling better? Brock said you weren't feeling to well and had to go sit in the car. Are you ok? Was it something you ate? Do you need a doctor?"

Reba chuckled and sat up as Jake sat beside her in the back. "No, I'm fine now. I am feeling so much better." Barbara Jean nodded and turned around. Reba looked to Brock and their eyes met in the rearview mirror. Her mind went back to the kiss and the feel of his lips on hers was still there. They were soft and inviting. Reba thought it was the best kiss she had ever received. She moved her eyes away and looked out the window for the rest of the trip back to Brock's house.

Once they arrived back, Reba immediately went upstairs, claiming she needed to lie down. She let the tears fall and stain the guest bedroom pillow. They weren't just tears for Brock either. They were tears for Terry and Kyra. She claimed she didn't want to hurt Terry but she was hurting him, just by keeping the secret that she slept with his best friend and she was hurting him by kissing his best friend when he was just a few feet away. Then Kyra, she was supposed to be a roll model for her daughter. What kind of roll model kisses another man other than her husband? Reba felt like she let them down and right now she needed to sleep. She needed to get Brock off her mind.

Reba awoke a couple hours later feeling a little better but not much. The fact that she kissed Brock was still on her mind but she knew it wouldn't get better by just sleeping. She stretched and yawned getting up from the bed and heading downstairs. She walked in the living room to find it empty and the house was particular silent. She walked into the kitchen to find Brock sitting at the table, typing away at his computer.

He looked up from it and smiled when he saw her enter. "Hey."

Reba smiled back. She was still a bit uncomfortable to be around him. "Where is everyone?" she asked

Brock closed his computer and stood. "They all went out to dinner about fifteen minutes ago. No one wanted to wake you in case you weren't feeling any better and weren't up for food. I volunteered to stay here and look after you."

Reba sighed. "I was never sick. You said that."

Brock nodded as he put his computer the papers he had all over the place away. "What did you want me to say? The truth?" Reba shook her head. "Didn't think so."

Reba glared at him. "There is no reason to be rude. You kissed me."

"You kissed me back." He said defending himself. Reba didn't know what to say next because it was true. She did the only think she could think of. She tried to make a break for it. "Reba, wait." He said stopping her. Reba stood at the kitchen entrance with her arms crossed and she was not to happy. "I'm sorry ok. What I did at the lake was wrong and I know it doesn't probably help but I'm sorry."

Reba nodded accepting his apology and he was right though. Saying I'm sorry still didn't change the fact that she was married and he kissed her with her husband just a few feet away. "Are you hungry?" he asked Reba shook her head no even though she was starving. Her stomach decided to give her lie away when it growled, loudly. Brock chuckled. "I'll order us a pizza. We have tons of movies too if you want to watch them."

Reba still didn't say anything and walked into the living room. She went to the entertainment center and peaked inside a cabinet. She grinned when she saw a line of movies neatly set inside. She went through each and every title, occasionally stopping to read the back of one.

Brock shook his head as he set up plates at the coffee table. She always took so long to pick out movies. He did have quite a selection of them but she still hadn't picked one up by the time the pizza arrived. The pizza only took fifteen minutes but that was still long to pick out a movie. He chuckled and set the pizza on the coffee table.

Reba sniffed the air when the smell of pepperoni awakened her senses. She turned to Brock and smiled. "It's already here?"

Brock nodded and opened the box to show the, oh so delicious smelly good pizza. "You better pick a movie out already. I always hated it when you took so long." Reba rolled her eyes and finally decided on a horror film. She popped it in and picked out the biggest and cheesiest slice of pizza. "Soda?" he asked holding up a body of Coca Cola. Reba nodded and he poured her a glass.

Reba sat back to enjoy the movie and Brock moved next to her. She grinned a little uncomfortable that their knees were now touching. She shifted so she was down the couch a little ways and was still able to watch the movie.

Reba didn't notice Brock staring at her and she was really into the movie. Brock had to shake it head and try to focus on the more on the movie and less on Reba. Reba hated him right now because of what he did. He hated her too but not because of any real reason, it was because she picked a horror movie. He hated horror flicks. It might be a bit shocking because he was a guy but he was a guy who didn't like to see some helpless teenager get sliced and diced by a maniac with a huge knife. He sometimes didn't understand why these teens just didn't get into a car and drive away, far away.

He shook his head and reached for another slice of pizza. He had just found the perfect slice when he looked up at the screen and jumped back when he saw a horrible chopped up face come onto the screen. He had his face turned away from the screen when he heard laughter coming from the other end of the couch. He looked up and turned his head slowly to see Reba staring at him laughing. "It's not funny."

That made Reba laugh even harder. She had forgotten that he didn't like horror movies. It was weird but it was usually the girl that was huddled up to the corner of the couch trying not to look at the screen. "I'm sorry…" she said through her tears of laughter. "It's just not easy to stop laughing." Brock glared and crossed his arms in front of him. Reba chuckled a bit and moved back to her original spot. "Oh quit being a baby. You're a grown man. This isn't even real but if it will make you feel better I will make sure there isn't a guy with a big knife in your closet ready to kill you before you go to sleep tonight."

Brock smiled a bit now and shook his head. "You're a mean lady."

"Thank you." She said proudly and taking another slice. They watched the rest of the movie side by side. Brock would sometimes bury his head near her shoulder and it only made her laugh even more because he was being such a girl. A couple of times he almost jumped in her lap. Reba pointed this out and told him to stay away because he would crush her. Brock wanted to make a comment about that but it was crude and she probably wouldn't go for it.

When the movie was over Reba turned off the TV and sat back patting her stomach and staring at the empty pizza back. "Why did you get a large pizza?"

Brock turned his face to her. "You didn't have to make sure we ate the whole box."

Reba rolled her eyes and closed the top of the box. Reba checked the clock and saw that it was almost eight thirty. "Where did they go for dinner?"

Brock shrugged. "They mentioned something about getting some ice cream somewhere if the kids were good at the restaurant they went to." Reba nodded and sat back against the couch and closed her eyes. "Want to play?"

Reba's eyes shot open and looked to Brock in shock. She took the term out of context but then realized what he meant when he held up a deck of cards. She really needed to just relax. This was her vacation after all. She nodded and moved the plates and the pizza box out of the way. "Do you want to play like we used to?" he asked while dealing.

Reba looked confused. "How did we used to play?"

Brock smiled and shook his head. "You don't remember?" Reba shook her head. "We used to bet loser did whatever the winner said."

Reba smiled. "Oh, right. All right, that sounds ok." Reba did think it sounded ok at first. They used to play with bets all the time when they were younger when Terry wasn't around. He always thought the bets they made other than money was stupid. The bets they used to make were always innocent, well, because she always won, except once she believed but even then he only asked for a foot message and she was ok with that. She always had him doing something along the lines of cleaning the bar bathroom or something of that sort.

When he dealt the cards she smiled when she got a full house right off the bat. It wasn't the usually hand she was dealt but she always won and she was sure this would be no different. She wasn't worried. She smiled to herself. "What do you got?" she asked.

Brock squirmed a little. "You lay yours down first."

Reba smiled and set down her cards. "Full house, ha-ha!"

Brock sighed and Reba thought for a moment that she won until he smiled he set his cards down next to hers. "Four of a kind." Reba mouth gaped open. She never lost, except that one time.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Brock moved closer which made her a bit uncomfortable. "Kiss me." He stated.

Reba shook her head. "That is going way too far."

"Just on the cheek." He said, turning the side of his face to her lips. Reba hesitated but figured it was only a friendly peck. She leaned closer and when she expected her lips to land on his cheek Brock turned his head and her lips crashed onto his instead. Reba forgot that it was wrong for a moment and let it happen.

Brock didn't mean for it to happen. He really just wanted a kiss on the cheek but he didn't think she was going to do it and he turned his head to see what the matter was. That was when his lips crashed with hers. It was just a lucky shot on his part. Her lips were soft and he noticed she pulled him closer the more he massaged his lips with hers.

Reba didn't know how but they ended up horizontal on the couch and it was when his hand began to move down her side that she was brought back to her reality. She quickly pushed him away and got up from the couch. "Reba…I didn't mean…"

He was cut off by the door opening and everyone who had gone to dinner came inside. They all smiled as some happily hung up the coats and started talking at once about their lovely dinner. Barbara Jean was asking if she was feeling better but Reba didn't hear her. She was too busy trying to hold back the tears. Why did this keep on happening? Why couldn't she control herself?

She looked up to see Terry stepping towards her and it was the first time he had ever had a look of concern on his face for her. "Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

She gulped what air she was holding back into her body and looked to Terry about ready to cry. "Umm…I need to talk to you upstairs…now." She said pushing past him and walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom they were staying in.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reba walked into the guest room and waited for her husband to arrive. She had to tell him the truth. This couldn't go on any longer. She didn't know what was wrong with her and why she couldn't control herself when she was with Brock. They were having such a good time and they were for once were not trying to rip each other's clothes off.

Why did he have to kiss her? Why didn't he just leave things the way they were? They had one beautiful night together and he couldn't let it go? She was married now, with a child. She was off limits. Reba shook her head. She had to tell Terry the truth and they had to leave. There was no way she would be able to face Brock anymore. Not after a kiss like that. She could still feel his hands on her body and his lips massaging hers. That wasn't good. She shouldn't be thinking about another man.

Terry walked in and Reba stopped pacing when he did. Reba looked at him for a moment and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. They stood right there by the door for a while, just passionately kissing. She then pulled away and sighed, nothing. There was no spark, no volcano erupting, no real passion, nothing. She sat on the bed and looked at her husband.

Terry stood at the door with a confused look on his face. "We need to leave." Reba said suddenly.

He was taken aback. "Why? We are having such a good time."

Reba shook her head. "We just have to…go." She was going to tell him the truth but something stopped her. Maybe it was for the best if she just let it go and didn't tell her husband of what she almost did with his best friend. If she didn't pull away when she did everyone would have seen, everyone would have known but she did pull away and it was best that no one knew. "We need to get out of here." She went to her suitcase and started packing.

Terry walked over to her and stopped her from putting anymore clothes in her bag. "No…we can't leave and we won't. Brock was nice enough to invite us here and we need to show him that we appreciate it."

Reba scoffed. "Yeah, Brock…"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Terry put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you and Brock fighting?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Something like that." Terry took her hand and dragged her out of the room. "Where are we going?" He didn't say anything but just continued to drag her down the hall. He pulled her down the stairs and everyone seemed to just be standing around, waiting for them. Terry dragged her over to Brock and from the look in Terry's eyes Brock thought she told him.

Brock started to mumble an apology. "Look, Terry I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Reba stood behind Terry motioning Brock to stop. It was a good thing Brock saw Reba because he would have continued. He relaxed a bit more.

Terry pushed Reba in front of Brock. "I am not leaving Reba. You two need to work out whatever it is you're fighting about. Reba's talking about leaving today because of something that happened between the two of you. Now work it out, now!"

Reba was surprised. She had never seen Terry take such authority before. He did order her around a bit but she has never seen him really yell before and demand something so forcefully. "Please don't leave." Reba heard from behind her. She turned to see Barbara Jean approaching. "I wanted to take you out tomorrow for shopping and we were going out, the adults who can drink were. I thought it would be fun. Please don't leave."

She wanted to say something but she didn't even get a word out before Brock started apologizing as best he could to where only she would understand. "I am so sorry Reba. I should have known my place and I ask for you to forgive me for acting the way I did."

Reba wanted to forgive him and those puppy dog eyes he was giving didn't help in her decision to leave. He was weakening her and he knew it. She shouldn't have kissed him. She should have known her place too. None of this would have happened if she would learn to have better control over herself. Why should they leave because of something that was her fault? Her daughter was having a great time and getting along so well with Cheyenne and she was getting along so well with Barbara Jean. It was only for a few more days. She could handle it.

She stared into the puppy dog eyes of his and smiled slightly. "You're forgiven and I want to say I am sorry as well. I should have known better and I should have known my place as well. Forgive me."

He smiled and held out his arms for a hug. "Of course." he said. Reba stepped into the hug without hesitation and inhaled his scent one last time before she had to let go.

She pulled away and Terry was smiling. "This is better. Now what was it you were fighting about?"

Reba shook her head. "It's not important anymore. All that matters now is that we are getting along great again." Terry kissed her cheek and Reba cringed inside with guilt.

For the rest of that night Reba avoided Brock as everyone sat around the TV for a movie. Reba sat as close to Terry as anyone could get. She needed to show Brock she was well committed to her husband and a kiss was not going to change that, nothing would. Terry happily wrapped his arm around his wife and she was surprised he didn't flirt with Barbara Jean the whole night.

She then realized why he was flirting with her when he put moves on her that very night but Reba felt so guilty she gave into him. It lasted less than a minute and she felt even guiltier afterward. Reba tried to control the tears that fell onto the pillow again but they continued to fall. She just needed to calm down and get through the next few days without anymore incidents.

Reba awoke the next morning quite tired. She didn't get much sleep last night because she kept waking up from nightmares of Terry finding out what happened and killing Brock. She knew that not telling Terry was a good thing. She forgot of how much of a temper Terry did have. Last night when he had forced Brock and her to make up reminded her. She just hasn't seen his temper in a while. He would surely hurt Brock if he knew. She made the right decision. At least she hoped she did.

Terry wasn't in the bed and she got up to get ready for the day. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt for today. She wanted to be comfortable because Barbara Jean was taking her shopping. Barbara Jean said she needed a decent outfit when the adults went out tonight. Kyra agreed to help Jake keep an eye on Elizabeth and Henry while everyone else went out. Cheyenne even offered to pay but Kyra surprised her mother when she refused the money three times.

Reba arrived downstairs feeling slightly better but when she saw Brock everything came back in full force, the kissing, his hands, everything. She smiled and accepted the coffee Barbara Jean offered. She started going off about where they were going for the day and asked if she would like to go to lunch. She just nodded, unable to take her mind off the man a crossed from her.

"Reba…" She looked up to Barbara Jean who was smiling amusingly at her. "Are you even listening?"

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "I am sorry. My mind is just off today."

"I asked if you were ready to go." Reba nodded and got up as quickly as possible, ready to leave and stop thinking about Brock.

The ride to the mall was all but silent. Barbara Jean just kept talking even though she probably knew Reba wasn't listening. Reba still felt terrible. She didn't know how much fun she would be tonight but she knew she had to try. She had to just try and keep her mind away from Brock but considering he was going to be right there with her probably wouldn't help. She shook her head. She HAD to stop thinking about him.

Reba focused all of her attention on Barbara Jean for the rest of the morning. She had a very good time and she did eventually forget about Brock for the time being. She had a few laughs and shook her head at a few outfits Barbara Jean suggested. She didn't understand spending good money on an outfit she would never look good in. She just didn't have the body for it. They were lucky to get her in the swimsuit yesterday. Why did Barbara Jean want to publicly humiliate her by trying to stick her in a dress?

Reba shook her head again and it was beginning to make her dizzy. "Barbara Jean…" She said rubbing her temples, "I told you I can't wear a dress like that, it's too short, too low cut, and way too tight. Can we pick out a nice outfit with jeans?"

Barbara Jean sighed and put the dress back on the rack. "Fine, it might be better anyway and more comfortable, were going to a karaoke bar."

Reba bumped into a rack of clothing and knocked down quite a few tops on the carpeted store floor. Barbara Jean chuckled and helped her pick them up. "Why are we going to a karaoke bar?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "I want to hear you sing. Terry has been bragging about how good of a singer you are and I want to hear. I am not changing the location either. You will get up on stage."

Reba didn't care about Barbara Jean forcing her because she was more focused on the fact that Terry was bragging about her singing. He did say she sang well but he never supported her in wanting to go professional and that was one of the main reasons she never even tried. She smiled slightly, if he was bragging about her to Barbara Jean maybe there was some hope for their marriage after all. It may not be much but it was a start.

Reba sighed and picked up the last blouse that was on the floor. She looked at it for a moment and smiled. "How about this one?" they both said at the same time and turned. Reba laughed and so did Barbara Jean. Reba held up an orange buttoned blouse that had a white tank like thing under it. (Similar blouse to the one she wore in Driving Miss. Kyra.) Barbara Jean held up a top that was an all over lace black top, jeweled accented under the bust line, and belled sleeves. It was low cut and really not Reba's style. "I don't think so." Reba said motioning to it.

Barbara Jean put a hand on her hip. "Reba, you need to loosen up. This top would look wonderful on you, more than wonderful, fantastic. That top…" she said pointing to the one Reba was holding. She gave a small laugh, "That top just screams, ma'am."

Reba smiled and rolled her eyes. "I am a mother. I can't be wearing tops that scream anything other than ma'am ok."

Barbara Jean laughed at her comment but shoved the shirt towards her anyway. "I am a mother and a grandmother on top of it. I shouldn't be wearing these kinds of tops but I do. Now if you want to try that orange one on you have to try on this one first." Reba rolled her eyes and took the shirt from Barbara Jean and went into the woman's dressing room that was off to the side. "I want to see that shirt on you before you even make judgment." Barbara Jean's eye caught another top and she threw it over the door. "Try that one on too."

Reba caught the lipstick red top and looked at it. It was a silk low cut top with lace trim. It was all right but again, not really her style. Reba sighed and changed into the red top. She didn't even look at it in the mirror because she knew it looked bad. She opened the door and had Barbara Jean take a good look at it. She was nervous because Barbara Jean hadn't said anything since she opened the door. "I knew it was bad." Reba said walking back in.

"No!" Barbara Jean said stopping her. "It's not bad. It's beautiful but it's not the top for a night out to a karaoke bar. You should get it anyway because it does look great on you." Reba nodded and walked back into the dressing room. She quickly put the top back on the hanger and put the black one on over her head. She stepped out of the small dressing room and she saw Barbara Jean smile big. "That screams hot mama!"

Reba laughed and stepped over to the mirror. She had to admit she didn't look half bad. She turned around to see the back and smiled. "I think I will get it."

Barbara Jean sighed in relief and pretended to wipe sweat off her eyebrow. "Good, now we can get those new jeans and then to lunch. I am starving."

Reba turned away from the mirror. "Who said anything about new jeans? I think the jeans I picked out already for tonight are fine."

Barbara Jean raised an eyebrow. "Are they anything like the ones you have on?"

Reba looked down at her jeans that weren't tight at all and went straight to the floor, no flare to them at all. Reba nodded. "Yeah, what's wrong with them?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "We definitely need to get you a new pair, something that fits you and would fit with the shirt. Now get changed and let's go. I'm hungry." Reba chuckled and went into the dressing room to change back into her shirt.

As soon as Reba was out Barbara Jean dragged her away to pay for the tops. Reba figured she must have been really hungry. It didn't take Barbara Jean long to find a restaurant. Reba said she didn't care where they went and Barbara Jean went straight for a steak house. They were seated and relaxed in the booth, talking and laughing. They both ordered small steaks and cokes for their lunch.

Barbara Jean shook her head when she heard Reba order. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" she asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Eat like you do and still have this great body."

Reba chuckled and set down her glass. "What great body? I don't look great. I look old."

Barbara Jean left it at that knowing Reba was stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason that she was gorgeous. There were a few moments of silence and Barbara Jean cleared her throat. She figured it was a good time to bring up the subject she wanted to bring up since she saw it but never had the chance. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Reba took a roll. "What about?"

Barbara Jean breathed in and out knowing that it was going to be hard but she figured since they were alone she might get an explanation from her. "You and Brock."

Reba gulped. She hoped it wasn't about what she was thinking. "What about Brock and I?"

"Well…" She took a moment to find the words. "I saw you two, at the lake, the kiss." Reba sighed. It was exactly what she was afraid of. "Was that what you two were fighting about?"

Reba started to shake. This couldn't be happening. Barbara Jean couldn't tell Terry. "Did you tell Terry?" Barbara Jean shook her head no. "Please don't. Brock kissed me and I am not saying I am not at fault but it was nothing. Brock and I had a past and…"

"I know."

"What?" Reba asked in disbelief.

BJ sighed. "Brock told me all about you and how he felt about you about a month ago when he was thinking of inviting you guys up. He was wondering if it was a good idea. I told him it might settle things but then I saw you two…"

Reba shook her head. "I didn't want this to happen. It won't happen again. I don't want to hurt Terry. He doesn't know does he?" Barbara Jean shook her head again. "Can we keep it that way? I don't want him to know anything that isn't really important."

Barbara Jean nodded. "I am going to tell you this because you're my best friend." Reba smiled at that statement. "I won't tell Terry but I think you should because it is important. I know you two don't have a great marriage and I know you want it to work. Keeping lies doesn't keep a marriage going, it only makes it worse. Just think about it ok." Reba nodded and Barbara Jean patted her hand and smiled. "Let's talk about something happier. Like what you are going to sing tonight." Reba laughed and they began their long argument of Reba possibly singing that night.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Barbara Jean had dropped off a nervous Reba that late afternoon after they had found her new jeans for the night. Reba was a little nervous. She didn't know about the whole singing deal. She hadn't sung in front of an audience in a long time. She kept singing in Terry's bar when they were first married but after Kyra was born she didn't have the time for that anymore. Reba was still hoping she could convince Barbara Jean to just let her have a good time without singing but she highly doubted Barbara Jean was going to let her get out of this one. The jeans that Barbara Jean made Reba buy also made her nervous. She wouldn't let Reba buy anything less than tight. She told Reba she needed to show off her body but Reba didn't feel like it was right.

She continued to avoid Brock throughout the day. Terry was still oblivious to the tension between his wife and best friend again. Sure, Reba and Brock did make up, somewhat but there was still some awkwardness. Why couldn't she stop thinking about the kiss? She had a husband, a daughter, and a great job already. Why would she want to jeopardize that over a kiss? If Terry found out he would leave her, Kyra would lose all respect for her, and then she would lose her job because she was so depressed over losing her husband and daughter she wouldn't be able to work. Reba knew she was over thinking this too much. She just needed to calm down. It was only a kiss. A wildfire toe curling kiss but it would never happen again. She would make sure of that.

It was hard though, it was hard to act like everything was ok with Brock. Terry had went with Jake to play some ball and that left Brock and Reba sitting on the swing, watching them and forced to sit next to each other in awkward silence. She sat there watching Terry with Jake. She smiled. He was good with Jake. He had sort of bonded with him in the past few days. He would have been a great father to a son, maybe. Reba sighed and turned to Brock. He smiled and she smiled back slightly. It was still weird. She had to get away.

She excused herself quietly and went into the kitchen. She didn't know what she could do because all of the activity was outside. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and turned around. She jumped when she saw Brock standing right there behind her, smiling. "Don't do that." She said taking a sip from the water bottle.

Brock shrugged and mumbled a sorry before they moved awkwardly around each other so Brock could make it to the refrigerator. Reba stood in silence, sipping her water, trying to not make it so weird but it was weird. That kiss did nothing but make things more complicated between her and Brock. They already had a past and now she had made it worse. "This doesn't have to be so weird." Brock said in a whisper.

Reba's head shot up at his words. He had made the first contact. He had acknowledged they had a problem and that they needed to work it out before things got even weirder. She nodded slightly and sat down. Brock followed suit. "What happened was…" She stopped because she really didn't know what the kiss was except amazing and electrifying but she couldn't say that to him. She couldn't let him know.

He nodded as if he knew what she was going to say. "It was just a kiss. That's all it was and it will never happen again. We need to move on. We are adults Reba and we can get over this. Whatever it was, it was just part of our past that never was resolved. We should resolve it now. What happened?"

Reba breathed in and out. What he said made some sense. It was part of their past that she thought was buried but truly wasn't. She was curious to what they had to confront though. She knew what they had done but what was the point in bringing it up. It would still only leave unanswered questions. Why did they sleep together? Why couldn't they get over each other? They had both moved on. There was truly nothing to talk about. Reba stood and walked away a bit. "I don't think there is much to say. We can get through the rest of the week. Let's just leave it at that." She then walked back out into the yard.

Reba still felt nervous. The small talk they had didn't help at all. She didn't know why she expected it to because they didn't even talk about anything. It was more like he did want to but she didn't. She always did hold her feelings in but it didn't matter really. They both moved on and that was that. They had nothing really more to say to each other. She just needed to keep telling herself that. Reba needed to keep reminding herself that she was a married woman and that she loved Terry. One small kiss couldn't change the deep strong feelings she had for her husband. She loved Terry.

Reba stepped out of the shower later that night, right after she made sure no one was in the bathroom. She knew she locked the door but she had to double check. Reba didn't need a repeat of when Brock walked in on her. She changed into her jeans and new shirt and checked herself out in the mirror. She didn't look too bad she guessed. She was a bit uncomfortable. It clung to her body and it showed off too much cleavage for her taste. When she tried it on at the store but maybe the light was different here. The jeans were too tight as well. She wondered if Barbara Jean really expected her to wear this.

Reba sighed and there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she said while trying to make the shirt not so clingy.

The door opened and a smiling Barbara Jean walked through the bathroom door. "You look great. I have some nice heels you can borrow." Reba smiled and nodded as she brushed out her hair. Barbara Jean looked at her curiously. "What are you going to be doing with your hair and make-up?"

Reba shrugged still brushing out her wet hair. "Put it up like I usually do, wear my normal make-up." Reba looked to Barbara Jean and she had a smile on her face. Reba didn't like that look on her face. "What are you thinking? I don't like that look." Barbara Jean approached Reba and circled her, sort of inspecting her hair. "I don't like the way you're looking at me."

Barbara Jean smiled. "Let me do your hair."

Reba backed away and shook her head. "Oh no, I let you pick out the outfit but you will not do my hair and make-up."

Barbara Jean put her hands on her hips and glared at Reba through the mirror. "Why not, I was going to just something fun to it. You always have it up in a bun. Please let me do something different?" Barbara Jean put her hands together and gave her a pouting face. Reba sighed and handed over her brush to Barbara Jean. She squealed happily and went into the hallway. "Bring it in." Reba rolled her eyes as Cheyenne came in two seconds later with a stool and whole bag full of make-up. Cheyenne forced her to sit on the stool and Reba was beginning to think she made a big mistake.

Reba sat on the stool with her eyes closed. She really didn't want to see what they were doing to her. The only time she opened her eyes was when Cheyenne asked so she could put on mascara and eyeliner. She heard a lot of blow drying and spraying of hairspray but thankfully no cutting. She hoped Cheyenne wasn't making her look like a hooker. She mentioned this to them and they could only giggle. It didn't help ease her uneasiness about this.

She always wore respectable clothes and she never really did much with her hair because she had a kid. She had no time for any real hair doing before she started her day. Once Kyra was able to start her day on her own she still didn't do anything with her hair or make-up because she had gotten so used to just everything being quick and easy. Terry never really liked her wearing make-up anyway. She tried adding a little but Terry said she looked cheap. She took it off and never wore make-up again unless it blended in and couldn't really be seen.

Reba sat there biting her lip with her eyes closed tightly and she was nervously moving her foot the whole time, more than once they had to tell her to stop moving. She was still nervous and she was afraid to open her eyes when they told her they were finished. Barbara Jean rolled her eyes at Reba. "It's ok, you can open your eyes now and don't worry you look nothing like a hooker."

Reba opened her eyes and got a first look at herself since she handed over herself to them. She was shocked. She didn't look half bad. They didn't use light make-up but the darker make-up they did use brought out her best features. She loved her hair. Barbara Jean made it straight and beautiful. (Think of how she did her hair at the ACM's 2008 when she first walked out.) Reba smiled. "I love it."

Barbara Jean smiled and hugged her new best friend. "I knew you would. You look great. I don't know why you don't wear much make-up or do your hair. I mean you look good with the way you had it it's just…"

Reba patted Barbara Jean on the shoulder. "I know. I looked like the local librarian." Cheyenne giggled and Barbara Jean smiled.

Reba stayed to help them clean the bathroom and then she went back to the guest room she was staying in to grab her purse and put the heels on Barbara Jean had lent her. They were leaving soon and Reba needed to get downstairs. Her stomach was all in knots. She didn't know how her daughter and husband were going to take her dressing like this. She never once in her married life wore something that showed off anything.

She looked one last time in the full length mirror and straightened out any wrinkles that showed. With one last deep breath in she left the room and went downstairs where everyone was waiting. She stood at the top of the stairs and for a moment thought of turning around and changing her mind. She never did anything like this. It may not seem like a big deal but for the past twenty five years her life has been mainly cooking, cleaning, and just being what a good housewife should be. She never did anything or wore anything wild or fun.

With that thought she figured she needed to have some fun in her life for once and she descended the stairs. She heard a whistle near the door and turned to smile at her daughter who was smiling big. "Mom, you look really great."

Reba smiled even bigger and showed her pearly white teeth. "Thank you sweetheart, I don't look…"

Kyra place a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You look great." She turned to her dad who was just coming out of the kitchen. Kyra rolled her eyes when she saw a huge corn beef sandwich in his hand. "Doesn't she look great dad?"

Terry looked up from his sandwich and his jaw dropped at the sight of his wife. He almost dropped the sandwich. Reba cringed a bit as she saw the chewed up food in his mouth. She walked over and shut his jaw gently. "I take it that's a yes."

Terry swallowed the food he had in his mouth and smiled, a piece of lettuce sticking in between his teeth. He wrapped an arm around Reba and pulled her close. "If I had known you looked this good under those ugly clothes you wear I might have taken you out once in a while."

Reba tried to smile and laugh a bit as best she could but it came out a bit strained. "Thanks honey." She said pulling away, suddenly feeling the need to shower again but she didn't have the time. She put on her best smile and turned to everyone else. "Are we leaving now?"

They all filed out and Brock slowly followed behind them. He couldn't believe the gorgeous woman that had walked down those stairs. He of course knew she was gorgeous no matter what she wore but she looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. He also knew that Terry was his best friend but he wanted to punch him for that comment he made. He had noticed he was being a jerk most of the time they were there but he didn't say anything. He knew it bothered Reba. He could just tell by her face. She was hurt by some of his comments. Who wouldn't?

Reba, Terry, Barbara Jean, and Brock all piled into Brock's SUV while Van and Cheyenne took their own car. They wouldn't be able to stay as long considering Cheyenne was pregnant, couldn't drink, and has gotten tired very easily nowadays. They all arrived at the local karaoke bar about the same time, ready to have some fun. Barbara Jean kept going on about Kyra and what a great kid she was, offering to help Jake baby-sit. Reba was very proud of her daughter. She had been so sweet this trip. Barbara Jean and Reba walked arm in arm into the bar, Barbara Jean's idea of course, and went straight to the front, near the stage.

Barbara Jean was still firm on Reba singing that night and Reba knew she wouldn't get out of it. She figured she should anyway. She hadn't sung in a long time and she loved singing. Reba knew she was a great singer. She didn't know what she was so worried about. Barbara Jean went up to the guy who ran in and she took one of the books that he had full of songs.

Reba sighed and opened the book but Barbara Jean took it away smiling. "I want to pick."

Reba laughed a bit. "Now I don't even get to pick the song I will sing?" Barbara Jean shook her head and smiled while flipping happily through the book. Reba shook her head and turned to make conversation with Cheyenne.

They all ordered drinks and were starting to relax after some time went by. Reba was even convinced by Barbara Jean to try a couple of jello shots and Reba agreed. After only three of them she was starting to relax even more and looking forward to the time when she would sing. Reba laughed when Barbara Jean got up and did tribute to Dolly Parton by singing 9 to 5. She took her bow as people applauded her efforts and she giggled her way back to the table. She wasn't a bad singer but she wasn't that great either. She was better than Cheyenne though. She got up there and sang. Reba had to admit she liked Cheyenne but that girl couldn't sing to save her life.

Reba laughed as she finished off her second drink and third jello shot. Barbara Jean smiled. "You're turn."

Reba nodded and walked up to the stage. She whispered the song Barbara Jean told her she had to sing to the guy working the stage. He smiled and nodded. Reba walked up to the microphone and smiled. She heard a few whistles and cat calls of appreciation. She blushed a bit but smiled politely. The music began and she waited until she the part she was supposed to come in at played. She began to sing.  
_  
Well pardon me but you have my attention  
Ever since you strolled into the room  
Believe me that it's not my intention  
If I appear to come on too smooth_

It's not like me to make such advances  
But this time baby I could not resist  
So if you're up for taking a chance on love  
I can't see a better time than this

So baby why not tonight  
This could be the start of something right  
Hey you can take it easy  
We can take it so slow  
We can take it anywhere that you'd like to go  
  
Reba was really getting into the song and she started moving around on stage. She made gestures and smiled her beautiful smile. She even tried one small dance move. She really loved performing.

_So baby why not tonight  
The stars are out and I'm sure they'll agree  
Oh it's a perfect night for falling in love  
So why not fall in love with me_

Oh maybe we could go out for some dinner  
And later on how we could do the town  
Ya know I consider myself a winner  
Just to have a boy like you around

Then if you're up for doing some dancing  
Yeah I know a place they dance until the dawn  
Anything you like will be alright  
So why not take a chance and come along  
  
Barbara Jean smiled and clapped along with everyone else. "I had no idea she was this good. She is a natural performer."

Brock nodded, agreeing with Barbara Jean but not taking his eyes from the stage. He smiled and knew she was having the best time of her life. Reba always said the most fun she's had was being onstage. She loved singing and she loved making people smile. She did both while up there. It was too bad she didn't make it professional.

_So baby why not tonight  
This could be the start of something right  
Hey you can take it easy  
We can take it so slow  
We can take it anywhere that you'd like to go  
So baby why not tonight  
The stars are out and I'm sure they'll agree  
Oh it's a perfect night for falling in love  
So why not fall in love with me  
Why not fall in love, why not fall in love, baby why not fall in love with me_

Reba sang her last lines and she bowed while smiling big as everyone clapped and giving her a standing ovation. She stood there for a second and then quickly stepped off the stage and went to her seat. Everyone said she did wonderful and she should do it again. She shook her head and ordered another drink. Reba didn't want to sing again right now. She did have a good time but she was tired and needed a few more drinks before she did that again.

After about an hour Reba was really starting to feel the effects of alcohol. She was giggling madly while talking to Brock. Cheyenne was getting quite tired and sadly said she had to go home to sleep. Barbara Jean was off talking to a gentleman that offered to buy her a drink and Reba had to remind her before she went that she was engaged. She nodded and whispered she only wanted a free drink. Reba waved her away. Terry mentioned something about the bathroom and that left Reba and Brock alone for a while.

Reba was staring at Brock smiling for the longest time. He had a hard time trying not to laugh at her. She wasn't completely drunk but she was buzzed. "How come you're not drinking?" she asked. Brock raised his beer to her and then to his lips. Reba rolled her eyes. "You have been drinking that same one since we got here. We are supposed to be having fun."

Brock shook his head. "Who do you think is going to drive you all home tonight?"

"Oh, right." Now she felt bad because she didn't even think about a driver. She was so consumed with having fun. Brock should have been able to have fun too. She just shrugged, figuring it was too late now and she took a sip of her drink. She smiled and looked around for her husband. He had wondered off to the bathroom but that was twenty minutes ago. She sighed when she saw him flirting with some brunette. "Look's like I'm not the only one having fun." She said nodding to Terry. Brock nodded. He had already noticed. It wasn't his business really but he started to get up. Reba shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. "Just let it go."

"But he's…"

Reba nodded. "I know. He does it all the time. He's a big flirt. You know Terry." Brock wanted to nod but he couldn't because he didn't agree with anything Reba said but he didn't want to get into her business. If she didn't want to make a big scene about it, he just had to leave it alone.

Reba watched Terry for a while as he lightly whispered in the girl's ear and chuckled with her. Why couldn't she have that Terry, the charming one, the one who had swept her off her feet twenty five years ago? She sighed and downed the rest of her drink. The karaoke machine was free and she wanted to sing again. She told Brock where she was headed and he smiled as he waited patiently to hear her beautiful voice again.

Reba approached the guy again and she asked for a certain song. He smiled and nodded happily as he placed the CD in the player. Reba had no clue what she was doing. She certainly didn't have Terry in mind when she picked it. She breathed a little bit, closed her eyes, and then started to sing once the music came on.

_It's feelin so right to me  
Hearin your voice sayin my name  
It's feelin so right to me  
Holdin you here, there's nothin I'd change  
It's feelin so good to know  
I can let my true heart show  
It's what I've been waiting for  
I've never been so sure_

With you I am free to be myself  
With you I can trust somebody else  
With you I show the deepest part of who I am  
With you I learned the meaning of  
giving it all and being in love  
With every step  
With every breath  
With You I Am

It's feelin so right to me  
Dancin with you here in the dark  
It's feelin so right to me  
showin you how important you are  
You make it so easy to open up my heart to you  
I never have to hide the way I feel inside

With you I am free to be myself  
With you I can trust somebody else  
With you I show the deepest part of who I am  
With you I learned the meaning of  
Giving it all and being in love  
With every step  
With every breath  
With You I Am  
  
As Reba stopped for the instrumental break her eyes opened and they wondered to Brock. She stared back at him, looking deep into his eyes. She didn't know what she was doing but she certainly showed that this song was for him. She wanted him to know the song was for him and he knew but they both knew that nothing would happen and nothing could happen because she was married. She took vows and she couldn't break them. She kept looking at him as she continued to sing.

_With You I Am  
With you I can (I can)  
With you I show the deepest part of who I am_

With You I am  
With you I can  
With you I show the deepest part of who I am

With you I learned the meaning of  
giving it all and being in love  
With every step  
With every breath  
With You I Am

With every step  
With every breath  
With You I Am  
  
She stopped and held back the tears that tried to escape. The audience gave their applause and she kindly stepped off the stage. It took all she had to get up there and sing that, plus she needed a few drinks in her. Reba started to go back to her seat but she just happened to glance at Terry. He was now touching the girl's behind and Reba anger began to boil. She marched right over.

Brock saw this and immediately went over to assist. He came in right as Reba approached Terry. "Hi." Reba said with a sickly sweet smile given to the woman. "I'm his wife. Who are you?" The girl's eyes widened and she left without another word. Terry was staring at Reba about to say something but she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. I am sure you can find a way back, ask your girl scout over there to give you a ride." Reba stomped away and Brock followed her pulling Barbara Jean with him.

Barbara Jean wanted to know what happened but when she saw the look Brock gave her a look and she quickly shut her mouth. She just sat in the back with Reba and tried to comfort her a bit as she cried. Barbara Jean figured it had something to do with Terry because he wasn't in the car. They dropped Barbara Jean off and she told Reba to call her anytime. Reba just nodded and moved to the front.

Reba didn't know why the simple thing that Terry did affected her so. She was used to Terry flirting with other woman all the time but…he never made advances to another woman before like that. She cried again but not really because of what Terry did but because of what Reba didn't do. Of all the times he flirted with other woman she didn't say anything. She didn't say anything about their nights together and when they were terrible. She didn't say anything to him when he made cruel comments. She just stood there and took it. She didn't want to take it anymore though. She wanted something different.

Reba kept thinking about everything that happened that night as they finally made it back to Brock's house. Reba went straight to the guest room where she collapsed on the bed. She didn't cry. She had cried too much already and she was through crying. She heard a knock at the door but before she could respond she heard Brock's voice. "I know you're probably not up for any talking but if you do need to talk or need anything at all I will be in my room. Just come and get me if you need anything. I will go downstairs and make the biggest batch of junk food and we will have the longest girl talk needed." He said with a chuckle. He then went into his serious voice. "I mean it Reba. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

Reba heard Brock walk away a minute later. She sighed as she thought about what he said. She chuckled and tried wiping away the already dried tears as she thought about him offering some girl talk time. She appreciated that but she wouldn't be able to talk girl talk with him. For one he wasn't a girl and the problem she was having concerned him.

She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. When she couldn't she continued to think about what he said. If she needed anything she could go to him. She got up off the bed and walked out of the room straight to his. She wanted something from him and she knew exactly what that was. Reba knocked on the door with a little force.

She held her breath as it opened. "Reba, what is it?" Brock asked as he opened the door more. "Do you need something?" Reba nodded. She stepped closer to him and without saying a word pulled him into a kiss. She felt Brock starting to push her away a bit but she held on tight as she moved into the room and kicked the door closed behind her.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took all Brock had to not to put her in that bed and have his way with her. He kissed back because of course he was a man but he pulled away because he loved her. He couldn't let her do this knowing how hurt she was right now. "What's wrong?" she asked in the sweetest voice that only made him weaker and more likely to take her to bed but he fought the urge.

He breathed a bit and stepped back. "I just…" He finally got control of his breathing and looked her in the eye. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Reba nodded, thinking she understood. "You don't want me."

Brock immediately shook his head. "Trust me. It's not that I don't want you. I do very much so but it's the fact that you're my best friend's wife and your hurt."

Reba shook her head and tried to approach Brock again but he held back. Reba put her hands on her hips. "He's your best friend and yet you still kissed me, three times now?"

"I don't know what I was thinking ok. It's just not right. I think if you go back to your room you will realize how much of a bad idea this is. You are hurt and if you want to really try to talk about whatever it is that's going on between us then come back when you've thought this through." Reba felt the tears come to her eyes and she left the room. She went back to the guest room and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep almost immediately from the cause of the alcohol and being completely exhausted already.

Reba awoke sometime later, still quite tired and not quite aware of what were reality and a dream. She walked back to Brock's room and opened the door to find him asleep in bed. She shut the door quietly and locked it. Reba walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. He jolted awake when he felt the weight of the bed shift. He saw Reba. "Reba…please go ba…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before her lips crashed onto his. This time Brock didn't protest and his will power left the minute her shirt hit the floor.

Reba's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. They got in pretty late last night and she was still tired. She flinched as she moved her legs and stretched her arms. She was surprisingly quite sore. She moved to look at the clock and it read eight in the morning. She sighed and then shot up in bed. Reba looked around wide eyed as she realized she was no longer in the guest room. She turned and looked beside her to see Brock next to her.

She began to panic. Reba thought last night was a dream. She remembered going to Brock's room. She remembered kissing him but she doesn't know why she remembers returning to her room. Reba thought she went back to her own room last night. She could have sworn after the kiss and the talk, she had left. Did she come back? She wasn't sure. She must have. Reba lifted the covers and then cringed after she saw her clothes thrown to the floor. She said she wasn't going to break her marriage vows but she did. What was she going to do now?

She knew she had to get out of the room fast before anyone saw her. She got up from the bed and quickly put her clothes on. She was approaching the door when she heard a tired voice. "Where are you going?"

Reba turned and saw Brock sitting up in bed. "I just thought…" She needed to come up with something quickly. "I should leave before Kyra, Jake, or…Terry sees me."

Brock nodded and Reba turned away as he slipped out of bed to get his clothes. "I know you think it was a mistake." He said. She stopped as she was just about to walk out the door.

Reba turned to him and glared a bit. "Of course I do. We committed adultery here Brock."

He buttoned the last button on his shirt and approached her. "You did this to me twenty five years ago and now you're doing it again."

Reba sighed. "What did you expect to happen? I am married!" She hissed and she walked out the door and to her guest room. She didn't even notice the bed hadn't been slept in, like Terry was never there. Brock was almost tempted to just leave her alone but he changed his mind and followed her into the bedroom. He was tired of this. They needed to work whatever they had out. Reba jumped and turned around when she heard the door slam. "Don't slam doors! You'll wake everyone up!"

Brock glared at her. "It's my house. I can slam doors anytime I want. I don't get you Reba. I really don't. I love you. Can't you see that? I want to be with you and yes I know you're married but…"

"That's right!" Reba yelled interrupting him. "I am married. I should have known better. I am with Terry and that's that. Last night was…a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. So what if Terry flirts with other woman, at least he respects me enough to not sleep with them!"

Brock had to laugh at that. "You think he respects you! Are you kidding me? All he has done since you all got here is insulted you. He flirts with Barbara Jean, he flirts with that woman down at the bar, and he flirts with every other woman walking down the street! He doesn't respect you! How do you know he doesn't sleep with those women? All this stuff about you two loving each other and having an ok marriage is bull! I know it seems cruel of me to say it but I am only care about you Reba. That man doesn't show respect for you. He treats you like dirt and you don't want to see it or just ignore it. Same thing goes for him being a jerk. Everyone sees it! Even your own daughter knows how he treats you. Everyone knows but you! If anything the only reason he keeps you around is because you're his maid!"

Reba approached Brock and slapped him hard a crossed the cheek. She was angry beyond belief but only because he was so harsh with the truth but that's what it was the truth. She knew what Terry was like. She always knew deep down. She just didn't want to admit that he would never change. Something serious would have to happen for him to want to change. Reba felt the tears come into her eyes as she pointed a finger at Brock. "You stay out of my business. I don't need you…"

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She glared at him as she answered the phone. "Hello…yes this is Mrs. Holliway…what…yes…I will be there." Reba hung up the phone and her breathing was becoming somewhat of a difficult task. "Terry…is in the…hospital." She managed to explain to Brock.

Without having to say another word Brock pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. He explained quickly to Kyra and Jake what was going on and then they both left. Reba didn't say anything the whole way to the hospital. The doctor didn't say what was wrong with him, only that she needed to be there. She could only feel guilty of what was going on. He was probably in an accident of some sort and it was her fault. She told him not to get in the car with them. It was her fault he was laying in a hospital room right now.

They arrived and Brock led a shaky Reba inside. He did all of the talking and they were led down the hallway to a private room. Reba breathed in and out trying to relax before she would walk into the room. She didn't know what to expect and she didn't even have time to push the door open before a doctor approached them. "Mrs. Holliway?" Reba nodded. The doctor smiled and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Taylor."

"How is my husband?" Those were the first words Reba said since she had received the news.

The doctor smiled again. "He is fine. We tried calling last night when he arrived but apparently no one was home. He had collapsed at a bar and was brought in shortly after by ambulance. Your husband has had a minor heart attack. Now this is of course caused mostly by poor diet. We did many tests and we do strongly advise that he changes his. If he doesn't his next trip here may be his last. We will have a list of things needed by him to change when he should be ready to go home, other than that you are free to see him."

Reba nodded and the doctor smiled one last time before walking away. Before turning back to the door Reba turned to Brock who was standing behind her. "I need to work things out with Terry. He needs me now and I need him. I love him. I appreciate everything but I really need to see my husband alone." Reba turned away and walked in through the door.

Brock watched sadly as Reba walked into the room her husband was in. He really didn't blame her for wanting to try. Terry was her husband. What did he expect to happen? She would happily fall in love with him. She didn't love him and he didn't know why he expected any different from her. Brock turned and walked away figuring he would come back later when they were both ready to leave.

Reba walked into the room and slowly opened the closed curtain. She heard some beeping noises and she smiled sympathetically when she saw him lying in the bed with his eyes closed. She pulled the chair close to his bed and sat down. When she looked up again his eyes were open and he was smiling. "Hey." He said quietly and kind of weak.

Reba smiled too. "Hey." She said taking his hand into hers. "How are you feeling?"

Terry smirked. "I just had a heart attack. How would you feel?"

Reba chuckled a little. "Right." She said rubbing her fingers over his hand. "I was so afraid that…" Her voice cracked a bit.

"I'm fine honey." He said squeezing her hand tightly.

Reba then remembered the night before. She intertwined her fingers with his and sighed. "Last night…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Terry shook his head. "It's ok. I'm ok. Everyone's ok." He said with a small chuckle followed by a loud cough.

Reba held his hand in both of hers now and held it close. "I'm not ok. I feel terrible for blowing up like that. I just…"

Terry nodded. "I know. How do you think I feel when you did it?"

Reba nodded and then her head shot up when she realized what he said. "What?" she asked as she dropped his hand.

Terry nodded. "I know about you and Brock. I know what you two did twenty five years ago. I know about the kiss at the lake. I saw it. I saw both. You didn't know how I felt when I saw you two down at the beach that night. I was so angry, jealous, scared of losing you." Reba held her breath as he continued. She couldn't believe he had known all these years. "But now you know how I felt. You hurt me and I forgive you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Reba blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening here. "You forgive me?" she asked softly. Terry nodded with a smile. "You forgive me?" she asked a little more harshly. Terry's smiled faded and was replace with a look of confusion but he still smiled. "Who do you think you are?" she asked as she shot up from her chair and knocked it over onto the floor.

"Reba…"

"Don't!" Reba said holding up her hand for him to stop. "I can't believe it. All this time you knew and you didn't say anything!" Reba ran her hand through her hair and paced a bit. She turned back to her husband. "I have been going crazy for these past years, thinking how much I hurt you and thinking I was making it better by staying with you but…now I realize I was only making it worse! I don't believe this." Reba paused as the tears began. "Do you know how tired I am? I am so tired. Tired of cleaning, tired of cooking for you, and just tired of being your doormat. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but you wouldn't make husband of the year either with your rude comments about me and my life." She paused. Her thoughts were consumed with Brock's words. He was completely right. Terry was selfish and now she needed to go and get what she wanted. "Everything has to be about you and…I'm sick of it. I'm done."

She started walking towards the door and Terry's voice stopped her. "Please don't leave." It wasn't the words that stopped her. It was his tone of voice. It sounded frightened and vulnerable. She turned to Terry and saw his eyes filled with tears and her anger was slowly dying away and was replaced by pity. "I am sorry. I know I've been a sh**** husband but please don't leave me. I know you don't need me. I need you. I love you and I will change if you want me to. Just please don't leave. Please."

Reba sighed and the tears continued to fall. She felt so terrible for him. "Terry…" she said sighing as she sat back down.

Terry took her hand and held it tight again. "I beg you please. Don't leave me. I love you so much and I want to make things right."

Reba shook her head. "This is all coming too late Terry."

Terry shook his head as the tears were falling free now. "No it's not. It's not. We can still make this work." Reba stood and tried to pry her hand away from Terry but he wouldn't let go. "Don't go."

Reba fought the urge to stay there with Terry in the hospital and she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Terry but it's too late. I'm sorry." Reba walked out of the hospital room with a new sense of herself. She smiled a sincere happy smile for the first time in a long time. She felt terrible for leaving Terry when he was begging her to stay but what she said was true. It was too late. He came too late into the marriage and now he would have to pay for that.

Reba called a cab when she found out Brock had left and she went straight back to his house. She didn't know what she was going to do or say but she had to say it. She paid the cab and walked the few feet up to the door that seemed like miles. She walked into the house to see Brock sitting down in front of the TV. He looked up and she saw his eyes light up when he saw her. "Hi." She said with a big smile as she shut the door. He nodded and turned back to the TV. She didn't blame him for not talking to her.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "We need to talk." She took the remote out of his hand and turned off the television.

"Hey." He said trying to grab the remote back.

She pulled away and put the remote down her shirt. "I dare you to go and get it." She said with a huge smile.

Brock sighed. "What are you doing Reba?"

She took the remote out of her shirt and set it on the table. "Something I should have done twenty five years ago." Brock turned to her and she could tell he wasn't sure what she meant. "Terry and I are over. He did have a change of…something when he was in there but it's too late, way too late. I realize that I hurt you too. I realize that kissing you, sleeping with you, and then telling you it was a mistake was a terrible thing. I did love Terry but I think my love for him died a long time ago. I was in love with the Terry twenty five years ago but that can't work. I want us to work. I…love you." She stopped waiting for a reaction and when she didn't get one she continued. "I was confused for a while on what to do. I didn't know what to think when I saw you walk through that door. All I know was all those old feelings came back in a flash." She smiled and laughed a bit as she wiped away tears. "You just have this effect on me Brock. You did then and you do now. I love you. I don't know what else to say but…I love you." She stopped and waited for him to say something. "Please say something." She begged a minute later.

She sighed and nodded when he didn't say anything at all. Reba got up off the couch and walked away towards the stairs. She needed to pack if she was going to leave tomorrow. She had her foot on the step when she was roughly turned around and brought into an earth shattering kiss. Reba kissed Brock back with a passion and he broke it apart only for a moment. He smiled at her and wiped the last bit of tears away. "I love you too."

End of Chapter


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few months later…

"…And I hope you all go out into the world and achieve only the best at everything you do." Kyra said as she stood up in front of her classmates. She was almost in tears as she said her goodbyes to her high school career. She was going to end there but she decided to continue with a few words. "I never thought this day would come." She laughed a bit as she wiped away a tear that dared to escape her eye. "I always looked forward to it and thought what a great day it would be but…I have to tell you…it's a little sad for me. Yeah, I admit it." She said with a small chuckle. Her classmates laughed too and some wiped away small tears. "Before I go I would like to thank my mom…" Kyra turned to face to her mother who was sitting in the audience smiling. "She has been my rock and always supported me in everything I do. Without her I don't think I would be standing up here, so I thank you mom from the bottom of my heart."

Kyra stepped away and Reba stood up and clapped along with everyone else as they left the stadium. Reba was so proud of her little girl. She couldn't believe this day had come either. Now her baby was an adult and was ready to take on the world like Reba knew she would when she was a baby and started walking at seven months old. "Can you believe it?" Terry asked as he stood next to her by the car waiting for their daughter.

Reba shook her head and smiled. "No I can't believe it. Did you think this day would ever come?"

Terry shook his head. "I kind of wished she would go back as a little girl considering I missed out on most of her life."

Reba smiled and patted Terry on the back. "Hey, you made up for it in the past few months and she loves you dearly and I know you love her. Now quit complaining. That's all in the past." Terry nodded, still a little sad. Reba shook her head and kissed his cheek. "You're a great dad Terry." His face brightened up a bit and he kissed her back on the cheek.

"Hey, don't let me see you do that again pal!" Brock said as he walked up to Reba and wrapped an arm around her. "She's taken!" he said smugly.

Terry laughed a bit and held out his arms. "You want to take this outside."

Brock laughed loudly. "We are outside you big dope." Brock said still laughing.

Terry nodded and was about to say something when he heard a sweet voice behind him. "Mom!" He turned and watched as his daughter hug her mother. "I am so glad you could make it." She turned to Brock and hugged him too. "Hey Brock."

"Congratulations Kyra, you did great up there."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Are you guys going to come out to dinner with us?" she asked

Reba shook her head. "No, we have to get back to the hotel and pack. We have get up early tomorrow and head home. You two need some time to celebrate alone anyway but we will see you in a couple of weeks, right?"

Kyra nodded and hugged her mother goodbye. "Goodbye mom, Love you!"

Reba laughed and waved goodbye as her daughter ran off to hug some of her friends. Reba hugged Terry and kissed his cheek again. "Goodbye Terry. We will see you sometime in the summer too, right?" He nodded but didn't say anything as he went off in search of his daughter.

Reba sighed and turned to Brock. She smiled. "So, once we get back to the hotel, what did you want to do?"

Brock smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, we can try the hotel hot tub that's in the room again. This is supposed to be a sort of vacation for us." Reba nodded and practically dragged Brock into their car.

Reba smiled and held Brock's hand as they drove back to the hotel. The past few months have been a blur. After she told Terry they were over she had served him divorce papers. He wasn't happy about it but he wanted Reba to be happy so he went through the divorce proceedings without complaint. Shortly after the divorce and after Barbara Jean's wedding to Jack Morgan, who Reba finally met and had to admit she had hard time talking when she met him. He was really hot. Brock and Reba were married in a small ceremony, only their children, Barbara Jean, and Jack were present.

Reba moved in with Brock in Houston and Kyra stayed with her dad. After his heart attack Terry had been a changed man. He actually changed his diet and was taking better care of himself. He said he wanted to stay around as long as possible for his daughter. He had changed, Reba admitted but she still didn't want him back. Kyra saw the change in her father and told her mother she would stay with Terry for the remainder of her senior year and get to know him but she would visit during Thanksgiving and Christmas of course. Reba agreed to this and happy Kyra and her dad were finally bonding. Terry was trying to be the best dad possible. He would be there for her and Reba laughed when Kyra told her about the guy she brought home to meet him. Terry went straight into protective dad mode. He was trying and he was doing great.

Reba was doing great too. She finally had the husband she wanted. He was caring and always concerned about her. He supported her with wanting to start her own real estate business. It was soon to open and she couldn't be more excited. Brock was a great husband. He even did most of the cleaning. He told her that she did enough of that in her life. Reba shook her head and didn't argue with the cleaning. She did have to put her foot down on him cooking. He still couldn't cook to save his life. She loved Brock with all her heart…and it only took her twenty five years to say I love you and marry him.

Reba laughed at this thought and Brock gave her a confused look. "What are you laughing about?" he asked as he turned a corner.

Reba shrugged. "Its nothing." She said leaning in close with him. Reba got a mischievous look about her and moved her hand to his leg.

Brock cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortable. "What are you doing Reba?"

"Do you remember the scene in the movie The Chase when they were in the car, near the end?" She said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Brock shook his head as he realized what she was talking about. "Reba we are in a moving car. Now joining the Mile High Club on the way to Hawaii for our honeymoon was different. I wasn't the pilot. I am the driver and that would be a very bad idea. That was just a movie. Besides that couple was fleeing the country. They didn't exactly have time to stop at hotel or pull over to the side of the road." Brock loved the new side to Reba she was starting to show, her wild side but doing that in a car would be distracting.

Reba pouted and scooted away. She was disappointed and she now had to calm down. She then turned back to Brock. "How fast can you get us to the hotel?" Brock smiled and sped up just a bit. She sat back and laughed as Brock tried to make all the red lights. She really did love her husband and new her life.

The End


End file.
